Unbreakable
by Jenfur Lee
Summary: What if there was no fear? If Edward didn't have to worry about hurting Bella? Bella flees her home in Phoenix in order to save her family. While hiding in Forks, she finds the only person who'll accept her for who she truly is. Twilight/Heroes. R/R
1. Homecoming

****I don't own Twilight or Heroes, obviously. This was just a little experiment to pass my summer. If you like this and want to see more, please please please review! This is my first time ever posting ANYTHING. Your comments/compliments/ideas are greatly appreciated.****

Enjoy,

Jenfur Lee

Chapter One: Homecoming 

My arms could still feel the warmth from the last hug my mother had given me. Which quite possibly could be the last embrace I would ever receive from her. Things were getting too dangerous for me to remain at home. Too many incidents had occurred in Phoenix. Incidents that were starting to make people more and more curious about my abilities. The last straw was when I came home from school to see my mother passed out and bloodied on the kitchen floor. Knowing that they had meant to hurt me. I couldn't stand for my family to hurt at my expense anymore. So I had decided, against my mothers will, to move to Forks, Washington and lay low with my father for a while. At least this way, my mother and stepfather were safe from the man with the horn-rimmed glasses. This way I could try my hand at being a normal junior in high school.

As my father, Charlie was driving me home I noticed my surroundings. The buildings had not changed at all since my last visit five years ago. I guess that is what appealed to my father so much. Forks was a constant in his life. Maybe it would become that way for me to. Although as I passed the crumbling buildings, it appeared to be my own personal hell. In my head I kept reminding myself, 'It's the only way to keep her safe'. Charlie was generally a quiet person; I think I got that from him. On the ride home from the airport he told me all the events in town that I had missed, which weren't much compared to the hustle and bustle of Phoenix.

We pulled into the driveway of his house that was etched in my memory. Just like most of the buildings here, it hadn't changed much and could probably do with a new coat of paint. The one thing that had changed was the red truck parked in the driveway. I didn't see why Charlie would ever need another car seeing as he had his police car that he always drove. Perhaps he had taken to restoring old cars in his free time. He caught me glancing at the truck and a brief smile flashed on his face.

"How do you like it?" he asked in his low, gruff voice.

"It's nice. When did you get another car?" I asked baffled at his actions.

"Well I figured you needed something to get back and forth with. Your mom mentioned you were saving up. I bought it off a buddy real cheap… If you don't like it we can always go looking for something else-" He began backpedaling quickly. I couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Dad, I love it. It's absolutely perfect." With those words, I gave him our first hug in five years.

Once at home, I began unpacking my minimal amount of belongings. I'd have to go shopping for warmer clothes soon, seeing as my winter wardrobe only consisted of a few sweaters and hooded sweatshirts. After spending most of my life growing up in the heat of Arizona, the dank atmosphere of Washington was definitely something I would have to get used to. While I was reaching into my toiletry back I felt my hand encounter the sharp pain of glass slicing against my palm. I immediately drew my hand back to see blood begin pouring down my wrist. My one bottle of perfume must have been jostled during the flight. While the pain almost seemed unbearable, it began to fade almost immediately as my ripped flesh slowly began to retreat back to it's normal state. Once again, my flesh had repaired itself. Now the only cue that was left of an injury was the trail of blood around the invisible wound. I quickly ran it under the faucet to destroy any evidence of my so-called ability. Just as I had grown to expect, there was not even a faint line where the glass had sliced my skin. I threw the remnants of the broken bottle into the trashcan before placing the rest of my belongings on the shelf that was emptied for this purpose.

"Bella? I was going to head down over to the diner for supper if you're finished unpacking." Charlie mumbled from the doorway watching me place my belongings away. "Does that sound ok? Your old man's not too much of a cook," He glanced away embarrassed.

"Sure that sounds great, dad. I know you're busy with work a lot. If you want me to take over, I'd be happy to. I always used to cook for mom." I immediately regretted the decision to mention my floaty mother in this conversation.

"That would be nice. I'm sure the microwave would enjoy the break" He chuckled softly. I joined him in his lame attempt at a joke. "I'll watch the rest of the game while you're finishing up. Take your time…It's good to have you back Bells."

"It's good to be back dad." I figured one white lie to make my father happy wouldn't be the worst thing I had done recently. I would be willing to move to Alaska, as long as my family was safe from any further trouble. Forks couldn't be so bad.


	2. One of Them

Chapter Two: One of them

My alarm clock blared into the air much too early for my liking. I quickly slapped my hand against it to prevent it from screeching any longer. I sighed deeply flipping onto my back noticing the sun peeking through the blinds of my window. I had dreaded this moment ever since my arrival. It was Monday, which meant my new start continued with the prospects of school. It was midway through February of my junior year. The cliques had been established long ago in elementary school. This meant there probably wasn't any room for an outsider. I wanted nothing more than to blend in to the concrete walls and be invisible for the year and a half left of my schooling. Then I could run as far as I wanted. I finally rose from my spot on the bed and began to get ready. After I showered I felt slightly more energized for the day. I dressed in a pair of my favorite worn jeans and one of my only sweaters. While it wasn't the most fashionable item of clothing I owned, I loved its deep purple color and it's ability to make my dull brown eyes the slightest bit more interesting. I brushed my hair free of any tangles and grabbed my bag. Charlie had already left for work, but in his chicken scratch handwriting he had jotted down a quick not on the table reading. "Have a good first day, Bells". I couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since I'd spent anytime with my father after my parents divorce, I hardly knew him. Hopefully I would be able to change this. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearing my time of departure. I quickly grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

I hoisted myself up into the seat of my new truck and excitedly placed the key into the ignition. It roared to life loudly. I carefully eased it out into the street and began on my way towards Forks High School.

FHS was just like every other high school in America. There were groups of people shuttling around the school in groups discussing the weekend's events. As I looked among these kids, I could not picture myself with any of them. I kept my head low and thankfully made it to each of my classes on time. Then came the moment I had been dreading from the start of the day, lunch. Thankfully, the girl that I had sat next to in my previous class, Jessica, invited me to sit with her group of friends. While it made me nervous, I would rather have awkward lunches than sit by myself in a cafeteria full of people gawking at the new girl. I remained quiet throughout lunch answering the groups mundane questions until my attention was diverted elsewhere. A group of five rather pale students walked into the room changing its entire atmosphere. I could tell immediately something was different about them. The other students looked at them like they were the outsiders. Which seemed odd to me because all of them were incredibly beautiful. In my experience, the outsiders were always the plain ones.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother with them, Bella." Jess stated noticing my glance. "Those are Dr. Cullen's kids. Apparently the people of Forks are below them. Like Alaska is any better?" She scoffed as they took a seat towards the back of the Cafeteria. "Besides, they're freaks anyway." Her words were starting to make my blood boil. Obviously Jessica would not understand being different.

"Just because they're different doesn't make them freaks," I spat out clenching my fists at my sides. A look of shock crossed over Jessica's face as I spoke out. I felt my eyes smoldering, and I knew I had to get out of there. "I'm going to be late," I mumbled grabbing my tray and turning on a dime. My vision was hazed by my anger and before I knew it, I had collided with what felt like stone. I fell back quickly hearing the contents of my tray fall to the linoleum. My heart raced with fear. I felt my elbow shatter from the force that had thrown me back.

When I came back to reality, I saw a porcelain face in front of me. His jaw line was tightened and his brow was furrowed fiercely. His eyes were so dark they almost appeared to be the same color as his pupils. Their intensity sent my heart beating into my throat. Something about his pained expression made me feel uneasy.

"Are you alright?" His voice broke the air so smoothly it was hard to concentrate on what had happened. I just prayed that no blood had been spilled. My hand reached to my elbow unintentionally surveying the damage. As I hesitantly glanced down, I noticed my purple sweater contained no stains of blood. My shattered bone was already in the process of fusing back together.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry. I should have been watching where I was going," I mumbled embarrassed as I noticed the rest of the student body watching. I rose to my feet grabbing my bag and darting out of the room before he could say anything else.

Keeping under the radar here was going to be a lot more challenging that I had thought. It was only halfway through my first day and I had come close to exposing my secret as well as forever branding me the clumsy girl from now own. After escaping the watchful eyes of the cafeteria, I ran into the nearest bathroom to survey the damage. I quickly locked the door on the largest stall and pulled my sleeve up just above my elbow. Just as easily as it had shattered, my elbow had fused back into place leaving no traces of the break. Thankfully it was a more discrete bone. I just hoped no one had heard the distinct crack that I had felt so clearly. Just as I began to roll my sleeve back down, the late bell rang throughout the campus. I muttered under my breath shrugging my backpack over my shoulder in search of my next class. After a few minutes of searching, I located the right building and opening the door slowly.

"Isabella, so nice of you to join us. I hope we're not going to make this a habit?" Mr. Carver stated without looking away from his writing on the board. I felt my cheeks blush deep red.

"N-no sir." I stammered as he handed me a textbook.

"You can take a seat next to Edward. Just follow along until you catch up," He pointed in the direction of the seat next to the boy with dark eyes. Edward Cullen was his name. I silently took my seat next to him resting my head on my hand trying to listen to Mr. Carver speak about material I had already covered at my previous school. I could feel Edward's eyes burning over my flesh, but I tried not to draw attention to it. It was ten minutes into his constant stare that his voice spoke so softly even I had trouble hearing him.

"How is your arm?" His eyes latched on to how with ease my elbow could withstand the weight of my head as it rested on the table. My heartbeat quickened, and I swear he stopped breathing completely.

"I-it's a little sore. Nothing too bad though." I pretending to rub my sore limb and them moved it to rest in my lap to avoid further scrutinizing from this boy.

"Is it badly bruised? The way it hit on the floor… You know, my father's a doctor, perhaps he could take a look at it for you?" He wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"It's fine," I snapped praying for him to drop the subject. With my words, my eyes met his as I turned my head to face him sending my hair flipping over my shoulder. His entire frame tensed, his fists clenching tightly. He rose from his seat and was halfway across the room before the bell rang sending everyone in a frenzy to get to their next class. I sat motionless fearing the worst. What if Edward had me figured out? What if he knew about the man with horn-rimmed glasses? I thought I'd be safe here away from watchful eyes. It turns out I was sitting next to the most observant boy in all of Washington.

I knew the only way to make this right was to confront him about his actions. And I waited to see him everyday in class only for the seat next to me to remain empty for a week. I found myself unable to sleep that entire week fearing a break in at any moment. What kind of danger had I brought Charlie into? He'd never believe me anyway, he was much too logical to think his only child could heal herself. A few days in I began to realize how irrational my fears seemed to be. How on earth would a seventeen-year-old boy from Forks Washington be in contact with this man whom I feared so deeply. After an entire week of waiting, Edward finally returned to class. I figured it was in my best interests to ignore him in order to avoid further trouble. I opened my book and pretended to read the chapter review.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions last week. My name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella correct?" He purred softly.

"Yeah," I mumbled attempting to end the conversation where it was. Thankfully Mr. Carver began class and sent us to work labeling our slides. Of course Edward took this as an advantage to grill me even more.

"So what brings a girl from Phoenix to Forks?" He asked pushing the microscope towards me. "Ladies first."

"I'm living with my father now…Wait, how did you-" I was confused as to how he knew where I was from.

"It's a small town, Bella. News travels rather fast unfortunately." He responded.

"Oh... I guess so." I brushed off his eerie knowledge of me and began to work on our assignment. It seemed as if he had studied this material as well because he came up with the answers just as fast as me. We sat waiting for everyone else to finish, and he spoke again.

"I hope it doesn't upset you, but is your arm feeling better? I felt very badly for being the cause of anything. I shouldn't have come over to your table. It was stupid of me. I sort of…overheard your conversation with Jessica, and I became curious with what your reasoning for standing up for a group of complete strangers was," His eyes peered deeply into mine as if he was looking right through me. I blushed helplessly looking down.

"I'm fine. I guess I was a little embarrassed falling in front of everyone on my first day." I pushed up my sleeve exposing my perfectly healed skin. "See? Good as new. I don't bruise too easily." He nodded slightly.

"Thank you. It makes me feel much better knowing you weren't hurt. Trouble tends to follow me around I guess you could say. And thank you for standing up for us to Jessica. It's good to know someone around here doesn't think we're freaks," He chuckled softly at his own words, but I was confused. He was sitting at the opposite end of the cafeteria. There was no possible way he could have heard what Jessica or I had said about them. Especially with the hubbub of voices bouncing off the surrounding walls. That's when my heart began to race. What if he had only been so intrigued because he was like me? What if he was super sensitive to sound or something?

"No worries…But how could you hear what I said. I mean you were at the other end of the Cafeteria." I noticed his eyes flicker slightly as he fought to find a reason. I prayed he would say the words I was hoping for. That he was like me, and that I wasn't alone in this. What a relief it would be to have someone like me.

"I-I have to go," He stammered as the bell rang and was out the door before the rest of the class again. I knew I had to figure this out.


	3. Discovery

Chapter Three: Discovery

I was standing by my truck waiting for him to make it out to the parking lot so I could talk to him in private. I glanced over every car in the parking lot trying to spot him. After a few minutes I noticed him by a silver Volvo with the rest of his family. He of course spotted me. His face did not change from the stone-like façade he displayed so well. Just as I had finally worked up enough courage, I heard a car horn blare over all other noises in the parking lot, and Tyler's blue van was skidding straight towards me. I pressed back against my truck bracing myself for the impact. Before I felt the crunch of steel, I was pushed hard against the wet pavement, my head and heels of my palms making impact with it. My eyes opened to see Edward above me, his hand against Tyler's van with a perfect indent. It was impossible. I turned glancing down at my palms as I begged them not to heal. The bits of gravel quickly fell to the ground beneath me as the new flesh replaced my skinned and bloodied palms. I looked at him with horror knowing he now knew my secret.

Before I could say anything we were surrounded by other students fussing over what had just occurred. Before I could refuse, the EMTs insisted I be put in a stretcher and taken to the hospital. My only worry was what would happen once the doctors realized there were no wounds to accompany the dried blood that coated my sleeves. The worst part of the incident was that my father was called, and arrived just in time to escort the ambulance with his own siren wailing. Once were finally in the hospital he joined me at my side.

"Bells are you ok? Are you hurt? The doctor will be in soon," He stammered on failing at keeping calm for me. It was amazing that he dealt with accidents on a regular basis with his job, but just because I was his daughter, he was in pieces.

"I'm fine dad, really. I don't need to be here," I tried to explain sitting up on the stretcher when they had finally placed me in a room.

"Well let's just get everything checked out just incase. Better safe than sorry." Before I could object any more, there were nurses prodding and x-raying different parts of my body. After what felt like hours, the doctor finally came in and reviewed my x-rays explaining how I needed to be careful the next few days, and to watch for signs of disorientation. I could tell that he was Edwards father just from the way he looked. They had the same eyes and pale skin.

"Now the one thing that troubled my nurses was this," He said taking my hand into his examining it closely. He could find no mark. My throat clenched tightly. "Did you hurt your hands at all Isabella?" He asked his eyebrows creasing just slightly.

"It's Bella. N-no. I mean, I can't really remember. It all happened so fast. I don't have anything on my hands though. Maybe it was from Edward…If it wasn't for him I don't know what would have happened. He got over to me so fast, he was nowhere near me" I faked the slightest bit of fatigue hoping he would fall it.

"Edward? Isn't that your son, Carlisle? Was he hurt?" Charlie asked doing exactly what I had hoped. Turning the attention from me to Edward.

"Yes it is. I'll have to check and make sure. He seemed all right. Thank you for informing me, Bella. Just take it easy for the rest of the day. It was nice to meet you. She's wonderful, Charlie." With those parting words, Dr. Cullen was out the door. It took some major convincing to let Charlie allow me to walk out of the hospital without a wheelchair.

"I've got to finish filling out the paperwork. Will you be ok?" He said taking my backpack in his hand as if the extra weight would be too much to bear.

"Yes dad. I'll be fine. I'll just wait out in the lobby for you, ok?" I said turning the corner towards the exit. If I didn't get out now, I don't know who else would begin to wonder about my lack of injury. Just as I turned the corner, I saw Carlisle talking in a very hushed voice to Edward. My heart pounded against my chest. It wasn't long before they noticed me standing there. "I need to talk to you." I demanded him giving him no option to run away from me this time. He stepped over leaning against the wall.

"Alright. What would you like to talk about?"

"Can we go somewhere else a little more private?" I bit my lip realizing we were pretty much trapped at the hospital.

"You can take my car, Edward. I'll let your father know Edward drove you home," Carlisle gave Edward a set of keys before walking away towards the nurse's station to inform my dad before I could say thank you. Now I just had to make sure Edward was on my side.


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter Four: The Truth Will Set You Free

We were silent until we reached Carlisle's car. Edward had opened the door for me before getting into the driver's side.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I blurted out.

"What are you talking about? Bella, I was right next to you," He creased his brows in confusion. I knew this act all too well.

"Don't lie to me. I know what I saw. You pushed me out of the way and you, you stopped the van," I stammered on trying to remain focused.

"You hit your head. You're probably just confused, Carlisle said-"

"I know what I saw!" I yelled my anger boiling over. How could he just pretend none of this had happened?

"No one will believe you, you know. Besides I know what I saw too." He fought back knowing that having people know the truth was the last thing I wanted.

"Did you tell him?" I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was terrified because of one slip up I'd have to run once again in order to protect my family. "What did you say?" I said louder tears brimming in my eyes.

"Bella, relax. Carlisle's not a bad person, I promise you. I think he was bewildered more than anything. I mean…you're sleeves are covered in blood and-"

"There're no cuts to match. I know. You don't understand. If anyone finds out about this, my family will be in danger. That's why I'm here in the first place. Something happened in Phoenix…No one can know. Please, promise me," My voice begged him. I found it so hard to read this boy of stone.

"I would never do that to you. Trust me. We've both got our secrets to keep. We might as well work together." At once relief washed over my body when he spoke those words.

"Thank you." Those words were all my lips could mutter at that moment.

"So you're a healer." He stated amazed. "I knew I heard your bone break that day in the cafeteria. But when I saw you move it I couldn't believe it. Carlisle's been taking about this for a long time, evolution of this kind. He's very intrigued by it. He promised not to tell anyone." His lips retreated back from his teeth in a smile revealing his sharp teeth. I held my gasp inside my throat.

"Maybe he could help me? I mean I've had people test my abilities before, but never on my own terms. There's this man that's been looking for me. That's why I had to leave Phoenix. He found my mother. I can't let that happen to my family again." I felt my heart spilling my deepest fears to him, a boy I hardly knew.

"You'll be safe with Carlisle. We've sort of got our own secrets to keep as well."

"Y-you mean, you're like me too? Is that how you stopped the van? How you knew what I was saying to Jessica?" My eyes lit up.

"It's a little more complicated than that. I'm not a super hero, Bella. Not by any means. I realize it's unfair of me to know so much about you, and you so little about me, but my entire family is at stake for my actions. If you don't mind I'd like to speak with them before I reveal anything. I owe them that much. But as for the other thing, you were right. I slipped up. I think my excitement got the best of me," His voice was so fluid it was hard to believe he was seventeen. He did not stammer like the other kids our age.

"So what, you can read minds or something?" I asked jokingly. He nodded just barely. "Y-you can?" I was shocked to have figured it out.

"Apart from yours that is. Perhaps your ability has made you immune to my defenses," He attempted to explain his paralysis.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not Bella, quite the contrary. What I mean to say is, maybe your power is more advanced than mine. What you possess is much more modern compared to anything I've ever seen. Think of it like I'm on AM frequency, and you're running on FM." I blushed slightly noticing we had been parked at my house for a while now. "You should probably rest now."

"But I'm fine. You saw for yourself," I teased at his suggestion.

"Humor me? Please?" He leaned closer to me than he ever had. I could faintly make out the scent of his cologne, which sent my head spinning. I nodded wordlessly giving into his suggestion. Before I even had my seatbelt unbuckled he was around the car to open the door for me. I muttered thank you under my breath stepping onto the pavement. I felt myself stumble slightly and his hand immediately flew around my waist to catch me. "I'll walk you inside to make sure we avoid any more injuries," He chuckled slightly walking me towards the steps. I fumbled with my keys trying to get it into the lock. He sighed softly taking it from my shaky hands twisting it and letting me through the door.

"Thank you for the ride. I still can't believe you're like me. Its kind of nice to have someone around I can talk to about this. Charlie has no idea," I stated setting my bag down at the door stepping into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" I asked as he followed me standing in the doorway.

"No thank you. I know it's probably too much to ask considering what you've been through today, but do you think you could…" He didn't finish his thought before I glanced at the block of knives almost reading his mind. I picked up the Chef's knife pushing up my sleeve. I watched Edward brace himself in the doorway as I pressed down slicing across my flesh. Just as soon as it began to bleed, both sides began to reattach as if they were being sewn back together invisibly. I washed my arm of any blood in the sink. That is when Edward ventured further into the room to look at my arm. His eyes were glued to the spot where my wound should be. "That's unbelievable," He whispered breathlessly. "Does it hurt?" I shook my head as I watched him inspect my arm thoroughly.

"Not for very long. It heals almost as soon as it happens. I guess it depends on what type of injury it is."

He barely traced his thumb over the skin sending a jolt down my spine. I jumped unintentionally at the temperature of his hand. He instinctively pulled away tucking his hands back in his pockets.

"You're so cold." I pushed my sleeve back down. "Are you ok? It doesn't look like you're breathing." My brow creased with worry fearing I had made him sick with my little display of my ability. He swallowed hard sending his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"I have to go," He mumbled before flying out the front door leaving me in a state of shock. I had scared off the only person who could understand.


	5. Thirst

Chapter Five: Thirst

I chose to stay home from school the next day trying to avoid any attention to my situation and also buying time to let my "wounds" heal. I spent the day doing a bit of research on the computer. Most of the information I retrieved wasn't very reputable except for a few books that looked helpful. I jotted down the address of the nearest bookstore and planned to take a trip to Port Angeles this weekend in order to buy them. I figured if Edward wasn't going to be of any assistance I needed to begin my own sort of log on the limitations of my skills. I made some fish when Charlie got home for dinner seeing as that was one of the only things he had to cook that wasn't in a can or box. We mostly ate in silence except for your typical "how was your day" conversation.

"How's your head? You said you were ahead in most of your classes. I don't think another day at home would hurt you if you needed it, Bells," He said pushing his rice across his plate.

"I'm feeling a lot better. I think I'll be ok to go back tomorrow. I just didn't want to risk it." I didn't tell him I was afraid to see Edward Cullen. I tried to busy myself by cleaning the dishes before heading up to bed and dreading what the next day had to bring.

I was right about dealing with everyone's pestering questions. Thankfully I made it through all of my classes until lunch. My eyes unintentionally flickered towards the furthest table. There were only four forms seated. Edward was not with his siblings yet again. I was beginning to grow suspicious of his random disappearances when I noticed him seated at a smaller table his eyes on mine. Hoping he wouldn't change his mind, I grabbed one of the first things I could find before passing Jessica's table toward him. Everyone was watching as I approached him.

"Can I sit here?" I asked although knowing his response. He nodded silently leaning closer in his chair absentmindedly playing with his lunch. I quickly opened my bottle of water and quenched my increasingly dry mouth.

"You were gone," He stated without looking up towards me. I blushed softly knowing he noticed my absence.

"Charlie wanted me to stay home just in case I got tired." I lied softly not letting him in on the minimal research I was doing on mind reading and his other attributes yesterday while I played hooky.

"I was worried about you." His eyes finally flashed upwards catching mine in a long glance. I felt my breath hitch in my throat at his intensity. It was I who ended up breaking his glance by picking at my faux bandages covering the heel of my palms. His eyes traced my glance and he flashed a crooked smile. "Clever."

"I've been doing it my whole life. You kind of get used to feigning injury after a while. I remember when I used to take ballet classes was the worst. All the girls were covered in bruises, but not me. And I was the one doing most of the tripping." I revealed another piece of my past making him chuckle at picturing me dancing no doubt.

"I must say it brings me great relief knowing someone as clumsy as you doesn't have to worry about falling off any cliffs."

"Hm… That's a new one. I'll have to try it sometime." I watched his eyes bulge slightly as I took his suggestion seriously. His hand tightened into a fist and his entire body seemed to go rigid. "You're going to have to give me some more answers sometime. I trusted you now you should be able to trust me. What did your family say?" I asked letting my eyes dart over towards his siblings who were undoubtedly staring right back at us. The worst of them was the blonde girl who looked like she could pass for 24. Edwards glance soon followed and his face slipped into a concentrated state.

"They're not very happy with me. Don't mind Rosalie though. She's relatively harmless. Alice already wants to meet you. Jasper and Emmet are more concerned on what effects this will have on our cover here. And besides, what's the fun in just telling you. I guessed your secret; you should have to guess mine too. It's only fair, Bella," He exposed the thoughts his siblings were contemplating with ease. I couldn't help but be amazed at his covertness.

"You'll think I'm crazy." I picked at my salad biding my time. He sat silently waiting for me to speak again. "Um… radioactive green ooze?" I panicked not daring tell him what I really thought.

"Ninja turtles? Honestly Bella, you can do better than that. And don't you dare revert back to kryptonite." He grinned broadly exposing the sharp points of his teeth.

"Well you can do more than just read people's minds. That I know for sure. It's like you're a mimic or something. Picking up other peoples abilities. I've heard of it before, but it's supposed to be very rare. Super speed, super strength. The mimicry would explain all that, but it doesn't explain your eyes."

"My eyes? What about my eyes?"

"They change color depending on your mood. The first time we met they were black, and now they're like a honey-brown color. When you touched my arm your hand was so cold… I don't know what could explain those things. It's not any ability that I'm familiar with."

"I told you before. I'm not a super hero. I'm nowhere close. Are you through?" He motioned towards my tray. I could tell we had reached the end of our discussion so I nodded and watched him return both of our trays. He came back to retrieve his bag and jacket that he had slumped over his seat. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked as we made our way toward the exit.

"You mean skip? I don't know. I just missed yesterday. Wouldn't people start to get suspicious?" I slung my backpack over my shoulder my fingers playing over the fraying end of the strap.

"You said for yourself that your father didn't mind you stayed home yesterday. Skipping is good for you. It promotes intellectual stimulation. A break from the dull, mundane life of a high school student." His offer was becoming more tantalizing by the minute. I could tell that I was getting close to what he was hiding. If I could just observe him for one more afternoon I could have him pegged by tomorrow before lunch.

"As much as I'd love to get out of here, I can't miss Bio. Mike already saw me here today; I don't want him to tell Mr. Carver I'm skipping." As we came towards sidewalk, we stopped briefly. His hand reached to touching my fingertips just ever so slightly.

"Bella I really suggest you reconsider," He urged again. I began to get worried of what he was going to do to me if I went with him.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Well, suit yourself." He nodded before turning and walking out towards the parking lot without so much as a goodbye. Before I could think too much of his actions, the bell had rung sending me moseying toward Biology class. As I was seated at my empty workstation, I noticed the microscopes were still placed in their usual spots. I began to ponder what other labs I had done in Phoenix that we would most likely be covering here as well. Up talking to Mr. Carver was someone I had never seen on campus before.

"Alright class, settle in. Today we'll be taking samples of our blood to analyze under the microscopes. Mr. Haines here works for a company specializing in blood typing. So after we make our predictions about each other samples, he'll take them to the lab and see how accurate our knowledge is." As Mr. Carver spoke those words, I immediately regretted my decision not to just go with Edward. He was obviously trying to help me. I had to get out of here as soon as possible, and with my fingers unpricked. As soon as the class began on their work, I rose my hand for Mr. Carver. I put on my best woozy face as he approached my table. "Everything alright Bella?" He asked resting his hands on the table.

"Actually, Mr. Carver I'm feeling a bit dizzy. It must be from hitting my head. Would it be alright with you if I went to the nurse to lay down?" I threw in a pained expression reaching for my temple.

"Of course. We don't want you overdoing it. Will you need someone to walk you there?" He said as he began scribbling out a pass for me.

"No thank you. I can make it." I took the pass into my hand and grabbed my backpack and started to slowly make my way out of the room trying not to draw any attention. Once I was home free, I headed straight for the brush that covered the surrounding area of our school. The ground was relatively dry and easy to maneuver in. Once I felt I was out of harms way, I sat against a fallen tree trunk trying to catch my breath.

"Decide you changed your mind?" A voice cut the silence of the forest sending me shooting up right. My heart raced with fear. I then noticed it was Edward crouched down on the trunk of the tree smiling slightly. I felt my anger get the better of me and I let my bag drop to the ground before running toward him.

"You should have _warned_ me!" I shouted shoving him off the trunk by his shoulders leaving him flat on his back. "Do you realize how bad that could have been? If he sees my blood, I'm as good as a lab rat!" Tears brimmed the corners of my eyes and began to make their way down my red cheeks. He didn't move from his spot on the ground.

"Bella, I did try and warn you. It was you who refused to come with me, remember?" His voice was calm and matched the pensive expression on his face perfectly.

"You should have tried harder!" I screamed louder my hands clenched into fists. My anger pulsed fiercely through my veins. I extended my arm back in front of the nearest standing trunk and moved to strike it. My eyes closed as tears streamed down and I was pulled back by a stronger force. The cold prickling along my arm was back. My eyes opened to see him holding my arm back from ever reaching its destination.

"I'm so sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have let you step foot into that room. But I honestly didn't know which would be worse. Letting them take your blood, or you being alone with me," His voice wasn't out of breath from his previous stunt instead it was smoother than ever.

"I'm really getting tired of all your riddles" I pulled my arm from his grasp and began walking away from him. He of course followed with ease.

"I just mean it would be more prudent of you to stay away from me," He attempted to explain.

"Why? Are you going to hurt me or something? I can heal myself, Edward. I'd like to see you try," I dared him walking through the brush faster. I was not as graceful as him and my foot got trapped in some brush that lined the floor sending me flying onto my stomach. An audible snap rang out from my now broken arm. I gasped at the sharp tingling pain that pulsed through out my body. He was kneeling by my side a pained expression written all over his face. It was a bad break. The worst I had ever acquired. My bone from the split was peering out from my flesh. As I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming, I slid the bone back into its proper place and watched as the exit hole began to shrink together and my bones started the process inside. He didn't say a word. Instead he stared silently at my newly healed arm. "This is what I am," I whispered lightly watching his expression slowly relax.

"We should get you home." He finally spoke helping me up to my feet. As he attempted to assist me towards campus, I stood planted.

"I want answers. You said you're not the hero. So what is that supposed to mean?" There was no way I was giving up. I was determined to know how he was able to do all the things he did. "I'll tell everyone that it was you that stopped the van." His body went rigid at my threat.

"You wouldn't. I'd expose you too," He raised the bet.

"Do it. Let them come and find me. At least with them I know what is coming. I can endure any amount of testing. It's you standing here lying to my face I can't take. I showed you what I can do, now it's your turn," My voice crescendoed as I stepped closer to him. With every step I took his eyes began to grow fiercer.

"Bella, please-" He begged sharply his eyes attached to my bloodied arm.

"Show me!" I screamed. Before I knew what was happening I was pushed to the floor and the searing pain was back in my arm, but nearly doubled in strength. My vision became blurry and the images flashing before my eyes could not have been occurring.


	6. Awake

Chapter Six: Awake

"_I could have KILLED her, Carlisle. Any normal human being would be dead because of me. I'm nothing more than a monster."_ Edwards pained voice reached my ears before the rest of my body came to. My head was throbbing with pain and I had no clue where I was or how I arrived there. My eyes did not want to open fearing the bright lights of the room that awaited them.

_"You can't think that way. Her abilities are much stronger than I had ever imagined. I mean to survive the venom in her system and not have the change occur. This is a breakthrough in my research."_ Edward's father spoke his voice lined with a hint of excitement. _"You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Edward."_ He added somberly. Finally my fingers were able to regain mobility. My eyes blinked several times attempting to get used to the blinding overhead lights.

_"_Bella? Are you alright?" Edward flashed into my line of vision his face looking like I had never seen it before. His expression looked like he was in sheer and utter agony. My cracking lips fought to form words, but couldn't because of the dryness of my throat.

"Here, drink this." Carlisle placed a straw near my lips and I sucked gingerly on the water until he had to leave to refill it. My eyes flashed back to Edward who then helped me sit up by raising the hospital bed.

"Where are we?" I asked glancing at my surroundings. It appeared to be some sort of emergency room, but looked nothing like Forks hospital.

"We're at my house just outside of town. Carlisle had all the equipment he needed here in his lab. Your father thinks your staying with friends. You don't remember anything?" He sat carefully on the side of the bed making sure not to jar me in any way. I brushed my hand over the underside of my arm remember the vivid pain.

"The burning…" I whispered softly. There were no traces of any injury I had sustained. "I must have been dreaming." I shook the accompanying visions from my mind.

"You weren't dreaming. You're here because of me. Because of what I did to you." The way his voice sounded it seemed as if tears should be brimming in his eyes, but they remained just as solid as the rest of him. His eyes were back to a soft honey color.

"But you…you were…biting me." I stuttered trying to push the images far from my mind. Images of Edward clutching my arm with a grip strong enough to bruise any normal person's flesh flooded my memory. Visions of his sharp teeth penetrating my skin and feasting on my blood were far from a dream. It explained everything, his hero complex, his ice-cold hands, and his speed. My realization must have been too much for him to bare witness. He stood with his back towards me his hands clutched over his face.

"I'm a monster." His voice was stripped bare of any of his previous strength. Instead he sounded defeated, and utterly disgusted with himself.

"You're a-" No matter how hard I tried, my lips could not form the one word that I had been searching for. This one word was the answer to Edward's abilities, and to his overwhelming fear of becoming close to me.

"Vampire." His body turned around to face me, letting his hands drop to his sides. "I'm so sorry for all I've done to you. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. You'll never have to see me again. I just wanted to make sure you were all right before I left. Goodbye Bella."

"No!" I shouted just as his hand reached the doorknob. "You can't leave me." Tears were beginning to form clouding my vision. "You're the only one that understands what I'm going through." I could no longer control the emotion in my voice. Edward was quite possibly the only person that could ever truly understand, and he wanted nothing more than to be as far away from me as possible.

"You should be dead because of me. If it weren't for your power, you would be. I've killed people before Bella. I tried so hard to control myself around you. It's the only way for me to live with myself." I began tearing oxygen tubes from my nose and pulled the IV out of my arm with ease. "Bella, don't-"

Before he could protest I was across the room placing my hand over his on the doorknob. He cringed at the touch, but I didn't dare move.

"You didn't hurt me. You can't. Carlisle said it himself." With those words I brought his hand over my bare arm. "See?" He nodded slightly, his jaw clenched tight. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't. Being this close to me is like a death wish." He dropped his hand from my arm.

"Not if I can't die. I can make my own decisions, and I want to be around you." My voice did not come out as strong as I had hoped, instead I sounded like a determined child to get her way. Edward's lips broke into a slight smile at my actions. Slowly his inhibitions were melting away.

"Fine. Carlisle wants to help you either way. It's your funeral." He joked.

"Very funny. Will you explain to me what happened now? And no feeling guilty alright?" I warned trying to keep my best poker face. He nodded somberly, knowing he could no longer delay the inevitable.

"Not here… You should eat something first, you must be hungry right? Alice put some clothes here for you to change into, and the bathrooms right through there. I'll meet you outside in an hour." Before I could protest, he was out the door and nowhere to be seen. At least he had given me a time.


	7. Let Go

Chapter Seven: Let Go

I hadn't realized I was clad in only a tee shirt and pair of cotton sleep pants. I grabbed the pile of clothes and took them into the bathroom where I realized what atrocious state my hair was in. I showered and toweled dry before dressing in the clothes that were given to me. Obviously his sister, Alice was playing some cruel joke on me. The jeans she had given me clung tightly all over. They made my legs look twice as long as they actually were. The shirt wasn't much better, cutting deeply in a v along my neck.

"Bella? Are you in here?" A soft voice rang throughout the room like wind chimes. I opened the bathroom door to see the petite form of Alice smiling broadly. "Wow, Bella. You look great." She said looking over me in awe. She embraced me in a full-blown hug not caring that this was the only time we had ever actually spoken. "Well now I can't blame Edward. You really do smell good." My heartbeat quickened with fear, which she must have sensed. "Oh don't worry. I won't hurt you, I promise. We're going to be really good friends."

"Th-thanks." I blushed deeply slipping into my worn green Chucks more confused than ever.

"Are you hungry? I'll show you down to the kitchen." I followed her downstairs, thankful to be free from the confines of Carlisle's lab. Alice floated down the stairs effortlessly turning the corner into the kitchen. She looked like a ballerina the way her toes pointed unconsciously. She hummed as she pulled silverware and a glass from drawers around the kitchen. Sitting on the burner was a pan full of chicken stir-fry. "I hope this is ok?" Her flawless face creased with worry.

"This is great. Thank you." I said sitting down on the nearest barstool. I wasn't aware of how hungry I was until I could smell the plate in front of me. I started eating silently, hurrying to get outside and join Edward. The stir-fry was better than anything I had ever made in my four years of experience. I wasn't sure, but I assumed I should be insulted considering their main nutrient source came from blood, of what I did not know.

"Don't thank me, Edward made it. It's one of his hobbies, although quite pointless in our house. I bet he'll be thankful for a taste tester," She giggled taking a seat across from me on the granite-covered island. "I know he hasn't mentioned much to you about our family, but just know he's been waiting a long time for you. Your ability explains why I couldn't see you coming." My face must have had confusion written all over it. "Oh that's right. You know how Edward can read minds? I get premonitions of the future. And like Edward, I've been having trouble getting a proper reading for you. It comes and goes. For example, the first vision I had of you was of Edward in the woods. Neither of us knew at the time that you could heal. And even then we didn't know if your powers would be able to handle the venom-" Her voice sped up with excitement and I began to find it difficult to keep up with her train of thought.

"That's enough, Alice," Edward's sharp voice cut her off mid-sentence. "If you don't mind I'd like to explain for myself."

"I was just trying to help," Alice defended.

"You can help by minding your own business and keeping your thoughts to yourself. Are you ready?" He looked from her to me, his expression changing to a much softer disposition. I slid off the stool and followed him out the glass door towards the backyard. The house was surrounded in a lush green forest. It wasn't until then I realized the size and luxuriousness the house possessed. It was made nearly entirely of large windows.

"This is amazing," I spoke breathlessly. I never knew anything this beautiful could lie near the town of Forks.

"If you like I could give you a tour first?" He said stepping back in the direction of the house. There was no way I was going to be swindled from another hour of the truth.

"Don't think I'm that easy to forget. You owe me an explanation of what I'm doing in a houseful of vampires." The word still sat oddly on my tongue. Although if my ability was possible, why couldn't his be too?

"I didn't think you were." He took a deep breath his eyes focused solely on his shoes searching to find the correct words. "As you may have guessed, my surrogate family and I are not quite what you would call human."

"Vampires." I stated once more a little easier than the first time.

"Right. But before you get the wrong idea, just know that we maintain a very strict diet of animals. We're vegetarians. I know that's not saying much for my previous actions, but we've lived this way for quite sometime. It's not easy denying our most basic instinct. Alice saw the vision of me…hurting you. It pained me so much to think that I could kill someone like you, Bella. And when I saw you in the cafeteria for the first time it nearly killed me so to speak. After what you said to Jessica I began to wonder if you were like us…I suppose it was just me being overeager. I thought I must have been crazy to hear your bone shatter when you fell, but after I saw your hands… It still scared me to know I could loose control like that after almost one hundred years of abstaining." His voice was level as he explained the events leading up to the incident. His eyes rarely looked up from the ground as he aimlessly walked along the edge of the woods never once straying further inside.

"That's why you left so quickly when I cut my arm?" I began to place the pieces of the puzzle in order.

"It's gotten easier since then, but that day in the woods after you had broken your arm when you were yelling…it was too much for me to handle. I've never wanted to taste someone's blood more in my whole life."

"You mean it's not the same way for all humans? We taste differently to you?" These were questions I had never imagined myself asking.

"Yes. I've never met anyone whose blood sings to me the way yours does." I tried so hard to make sure my heartbeat was maintaining a normal rhythm. I didn't want to show any fear around him for fear he'd disappear again.

"I heard them mention something about venom?" I said swallowing hard around the dryness that had returned to my throat.

"I left that part out didn't I? When we bite…if we aren't fully successful at killing our prey, the venom we release causes them to become like us. That was the only unknown from Alice's vision, if you could survive the venom." I knew all of this must have been difficult to admit out loud.

"Is that why I blacked out?"

"Carlisle said it was because your body didn't know how to react at first. When you blacked out I thought…" He paused his walking unable to finish the rest of his sentence.

"That you'd killed me." I finished his thought hesitantly. He nodded grimly. I could read the pain that covered his face at recalling the previous events that lead up until now.

"I ran you here to Carlisle, I knew the hospital wasn't safe. But when he found your heartbeat, we knew your body survived. Your arm wasn't healing as rapidly as I had seen it before. That's when I was worried I had caused the change to happen. I didn't want to be responsible for turning you into _this_. I've never felt so defeated in my life. You were like that all night before anything happened. And then…" His voice trailed off in disbelief. He stopped his movement very gently and slowly taking my arm into his. "The venom poured out, and your arm healed as if nothing had ever happened. That's when you woke up," He whispered his cool fingertips running the length of my forearm. I shivered unintentionally at his touch, but did not move my arm from his grasp. Something about the way his touch made my skin tingle beneath his was oddly comforting. His eyes finally brushed up to make contact with mine. "I never want to loose you, Bella." With his words, my heart soared upwards against my throat and a genuine smile broke widely over his face. He was by far the most perfect thing I had ever seen. Every single one of his features seemed to be chiseled into place from his angular jaw line to the way his collarbones jutted forward from his shoulders slightly.

"You won't," My lips managed to squeak out while his fingertips brushed closer and closer towards my palm. "It's like we were made for each other." I added just before I felt his hand lace with mine squeezing very slightly.

"It took you long enough," He chuckled as we headed back towards the house. "I've only been waiting one hundred years."

***Like what you're reading? Make sure to give a review or refer me to your friends. I'm actually quite thrilled with where this is going. Hope to hear from you!

Jenfur Lee


	8. I Must Belong Somewhere

Chapter Eight: I Must Belong Somewhere

I had lost track of time and realized Charlie must have been worried sick. As much as it pained me to leave, the past day's events were a lot to handle in such a short period. I needed time to process over the weekend and perhaps get to work on the pile of homework that sat dauntingly on my desk. As I was about to leave I realized I had no clue where exactly in town I was. I was slightly embarrassed at my lack of navigation skill until Edward offered to take me home himself.

"I'd feel much more at ease this way knowing you got home safely," His eyes pleaded me to accept his proposal. As strong as my body was, my heart was the one that was infantile.

"But how will you get home?" I questioned fishing my keys out from the bottom of my overcrowded bag.

"Oh I have my ways," He laughed slightly before revealing my keys in the palm of his hand.

"Wait, how did you…" It was then realization dawned on me. The cars were mainly just for normalcy's sake. From our car accident Edward had already proven he was more than capable of speed. I sighed admitting defeat before retreating towards the passenger side where I was greeted by an open door and a smug smile on Edward's face. "Always the gentleman, are you?" I climbed into my truck from a completely new perspective. It was awkward sitting on the opposite side and I fumbled to reach for my seat belt. He of course located it before me and reached over to strap me in place. I felt a small gasp of air reach my lungs at his unexpected proximity towards me.

"You deserve nothing less. Besides isn't this what men do when they're courting?" I couldn't help but laugh loudly at his words. His eyebrows creased in confusion at my random outburst. During my laughing, he made his way into the driver's side of my truck and began easing it towards the highway.

"Ok, number one, no one says courting anymore, this isn't a Jane Austen novel. And two, I wouldn't know I've never exactly dated before," I said wiping stray tears from my eyes beginning to feel much more vulnerable at my last words. Edward was over one hundred years old; he would have had to have a multitude of experience with girls. My track record on the other hand was virtuously non-existent. Not only was Edward battling the incessant thirst for my blood; he would also have to put up with my sophomoric tendencies.

"I find that incredibly hard to believe. What I said before was true. I've been waiting a long time for you, and now that I've finally found you… You'll have to stop me from being so forward, Bella. I just feel like I've already known you for such a long time," He admitted let one hand drop from the steering wheel to rest against the space between us.

"N-no. I feel the same way. I know it's a corny thing to say, but it almost seems as if fate is working in our favor." As I spoke I let my hands move to cradle his between them. I let my fingers trace over the lines etched into his palms before turning it over to lace our fingers together once more. The feeling of his fingers laced with mine was becoming one of the greatest sensations I had ever felt.

"Except for the whole me nearly killing you part." He added teasingly. Once the words had left his mouth he seemed taken aback at how the words flowed so seamlessly.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine. When I moved here I never felt more alone in my whole life. Now it seems like…I don't know, God brought me to you." I blushed speaking my thoughts out loud.

"I don't deserve you, Bella. I don't think God would be doing a vampire any favors by delivering him the incredible healing girl. That could be your super hero name, it's got a ring to it." I could hear him shifting the topic to something more light.

"I don't want to be a super hero. I just want to be with you." My voice was nothing more than a mere whisper tears threatening to fall. I hadn't been paying attention to the road at all, but noticed we were pulling onto my street. Edward eased my truck to park alongside the curb before removing my keys from the ignition. Before handing them back to me, he turned so his body was facing mine. Once our eyes connected, I felt stupid for letting myself get so emotional. I let my eyes drop to my feet swallowing the lump in my throat back.

"Hey…" I felt his hand slowly brush beneath my chin bringing my glance back to his. "I was looking at that." He smiled softly keeping his hand against my skin, gently moving up to cup my cheek. His thumb gently touched the corners of my lips begging them to reveal my hidden dimple. There was no saying no to Edward Cullen. "That's much better." I felt his body slowly inch closer until his lips pressed so tenderly against my forehead. "You are my life now." His voice broke so softly. As I climbed down from the truck, my entire body felt so light I could hardly make it to the door. I turned to glance back at Edward one last time before he disappeared into the brush and made his way home. He was watching me with a broad smile across his face. Stunned, I lost my footing on the top step and almost fell, but quickly corrected myself. His laughter filled the surrounding space.

"Oh, Bella." He cooed before he was no longer visible to human eyes. I stumbled inside breathless. I decided to put my mind on fixing dinner for when Charlie got home. No matter how hard I tried I could not seem to tear the smile from my face. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly free of any worry. For once in my life, my capability was not a hindrance in anyway. My biggest worry was how I was ever going to make it until Monday morning when I would see him again.

****Once again, I love reviews more than anything. This story is going with whatever ideas come to me. If you have any please feel free to send them along.****

Peace,

Jenfur Lee


	9. Safe

Chapter Nine: Safe

The weekend with Charlie was relatively quiet as usual. I of course stumbled over coming up with an alibi explaining my absence for Friday night. Although I don't think he'd believe the truth anyway. It pained me to lie to him, but I knew that the more he knew, the more danger I was placing him in. It was better this way.

"It's good to hear your making friends. I was a little worried it would be hard coming in so late. Their good kids for the most part, and they don't give us much trouble down at the station," He mumbled awkwardly as his hands reached for his beer. It was refreshing to be around someone who fumbled with words as much as I did. My mother was much more free spirited and words seemed to come easy to her. After years of wondering, it was good to know I wasn't an outcast in my own family, as far as Charlie was concerned.

"Yeah, I like it a lot better than school in Phoenix. I don't think a teacher's actually remembered my name since elementary school."

"I was worried I wouldn't ever get you out here again after your mother left, small town life really wasn't in her blood…" I felt myself cough slightly with surprise. Charlie never mentioned my mom in our brief conversations. It was sort of an unspoken rule. A lull fell over the table for the remainder of dinner until Charlie offered to clean up since I cooked. I graciously accepted his offer just to escape the tension in the room hoping it would later be forgotten. After I had placed my dishes in the sink, I left Charlie to head upstairs and work on my towering stack of homework.

"Oh and dad?" I asked in the doorway. He turned slightly letting the water run in the sink. "I love you." I couldn't honestly remember the last time I had said those words out loud to my own father. It was disheartening that I only had a handful of memories from my childhood with him. I never knew what a good person he was.

"I love you too, Bells." He smiled slightly before turning back to the sink.

Over the next few hours I attempted to complete my study guides for English that were due early next week. My mind couldn't seem to stay focused on the task at hand. Instead it kept drifting aimlessly to what Edward was up to. It had hardly been over twenty-four hours since we had last spoken. As fast as things had been progressing, it was probably better to leave some amount of space between us. It was so difficult to do after seeing the look of conviction in his chestnut eyes. It was going on nearly twelve thirty when I finally completed them and could barely keep my eyes open. Instead of digging hopelessly through my drawers for flannels, I tugged on the nearest pair of shorts and crawled into my bed and drifted to sleep.

It hadn't been more than an hour before I was awoken by the rattling of my wind chimes near my window. My mind immediately flashed back to the incidents in Phoenix that no one could explain. They had managed to find me. Fear shook my entire body as I waited for them to begin their routine. First they'd tape my mouth to prevent my father from waking up at my screams. If I didn't comply, their next move was the taser to make it easier for them to carry me out without a struggle. The longer I waited for something to happen, the harder it began to think of ways to escape. The only thing that I was worried about was Charlie. As I heard the slight squeak from the edge of my bed I couldn't hold in my scream any longer. Instantly my mouth was covered by a cold, ungloved hand. My widened eyes took in the sight of Edward's face painted in the light seeping in from the window he had entered from.

"It's me. It's just me. I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you were sleeping." His hand slowly uncovered my mouth once I was done screaming and began to calm down. "I'm sorry." My lungs struggled to maintain my breathing as tears began to flow helplessly from the corners of my eyes. In a desperate attempt to stop my body from shaking, my arms latched around his neck burying my face against the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry," His voice spoke calmly as he effortlessly lifted me to sit in the old rocking chair that was left from my childhood. He began to control the steady movement of the chair with the heel of his foot while he hummed softly. The cool temperature of his neck against my boiling flesh was the most comforting feeling I had ever experienced. "You're trembling." His hushed voice danced across my ear causing goose bumps to spread over my neck and arm.

"I thought you were one of them. I thought they found me." I let myself slowly shift in his arms to lie against his stone like chest. It was then I let my breathing sync with his unnecessary breaths. At that moment, I knew that I had nothing to fear as long as he was in my life.

"I would never let anything happen to you. You're safe with me." As he felt my heartbeat return to its regular rhythm, he gracefully tucked me back in under my comforter.

"Don't go," were the only meek words my lips were able to manage at that moment. He lay beside me carefully not to jar the bed. "Have you done this before?" Even in the dimly lit room I could see a guilty smile cause the corners of his lips to turn up slightly.

"Once or twice." I immediately felt the crimson color return to my cheeks.

"Ok. Now I'm embarrassed." My hands flashed up to cover my face.

"Why? I like watching you sleep. I guess it kind of intrigues me." I felt his lips gently brush against the backside of my hand coaxing them away from my face by draping one over his torso.

"You should probably get some too. We have school in a few hours." His cheek dimpled slightly at my suggestion. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier as his finger pads traced patterns along the length of my arm.

"Bella, I don't sleep."

"At all?" My eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Never." He tried unsuccessfully to hold back a chuckle.

"But-" I tried to protest, fighting the urge to yawn.

"Go to sleep, love." He then kissed my hair before humming the same beautiful melody that seemed to calm me before. Keeping my eyelids open was becoming harder with every stroke of his hand along my arm. "Pleasant dreams." Were the last words I heard him whisper before I let sleep take over.


	10. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

Chapter Ten: Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered 

"Bella, it's time to get ready for school." I heard a soft voice purr against my ear thinking it must have been a lingering dream that was clouding my brain. Once the sleep was wiped from my eyes I realized I was in fact being awoken by the same voice I had fallen asleep to. "She finally stirs." His lips curled watching me stretch out my rested limbs.

"Good morning," I mumbled in response not moving my head from its spot against his granite-like chest.

"How did you sleep?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" I asked finally managing to rise.

"Very peacefully." His hand gently tucked any stray hairs behind my ear. "Charlie left already. You should get ready. I'll meet you there?" I nodded silently realizing I probably looked very disheveled. His body rose effortlessly grabbing his jacket from its spot on my desk chair. "Alright then. I'll see you soon." His head bent down placing a quick kiss on my forehead before he made his way towards the window and was gone.

When I finally managed to get up and get ready for the day, the events of the past month began to sink in. Not only had I met someone, I was pretty sure I had met the only person in the world that could handle me for the rest of my life. One month ago my biggest worry was safety, and now I was on a completely different path. It seemed so selfish to be thinking of myself so often. One of my least favorite literary masterworks was Romeo and Juliet, and unfortunately the more I thought about it, my current starry-eyed situation seemed to mirror the piece. At the time it seemed absurd for two teenagers to feel so strongly for each other, stupid even. They were two star-crossed lovers who were perfectly imperfect together. I now knew what it was like to wake up and feel so strongly for someone that it pained me to think about for too long. The only thing that troubled me when I was younger was their demise. It seemed utterly impossible to me at fourteen to die for someone you've only known for such a short period of time. Although it was unnecessary for us, I would die for Edward Cullen.

This filled my mind until I finally parked my truck, and I noticed Edward waiting patiently leaning against his car with his hands stowed safely in the pockets of his jacket. It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a hint of a smile creep up on his lips when he noticed I arrived. Rosalie on the other hand did not seemed too pleased by his reaction. Her eyes followed his until they reached my face staring harshly chilling me to my core. She turned quickly on her heels and turned to walk with Emmet, Jasper, and Alice towards their respective buildings. I began to wonder if Edward's parents were as disapproving as his siblings. It would just be another comparison to add to the ever-increasing list between our own story and the one crafted by Shakespeare. It was at times like these I was glad Edward could not read my mind. It would have been much to embarrassing and juvenile to explain my current thought process. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure all boys, including vampires, did not enjoy sappy comparisons.

"Can I walk you to class?" His hand was already reaching to take my backpack from my shoulder. I wasn't exactly used to his innate chivalry, but I still found him charming nonetheless. I could feel the eyes of others burning through us as we walked along the sidewalk towards my building. I felt completely ordinary strolling next to him. What he happened to see in me kept me baffled. There was no doubt he could have any girl he wanted. To think he chose me only made it more unbelievable. He sensed my worry as I crossed my arms over my chest keeping my head down. "What's the matter?" His voice was lined with worry.

"Everybody's staring at us." I managed to whisper as we approached my classroom.

"You are so self conscious for being so beautiful," His spoke smoothly as he returned my bag, his fingers brushing against mine. His arm rested against the doorway causally as he moved closer toward me. When his lips were just inches from my ear he spoke again. "Let them." All I managed to do was blush incessantly. Just then the warning bell rang sending the final waves of students into their classes including Angela and Jess. Edward chuckled slightly giving my hand one final sweep with his fingers. "Jessica's going to want an explanation though. I'll see you soon." He turned quickly and walked down the hall toward his class. There was no doubt in my mind he was grinning from ear to ear at my shock. I had no idea how I was supposed to explain this to anyone let alone with Edward listening in. Stunned, I took my seat and retrieved my notebook.

"Oh my god! Don't just sit there and _not_ address that!" Jessica's voice squealed as her hands clutched the edges of her desk.

"What?" I feigned confusion.

"Edward Cullen?" Angela jumped in. "Bella, that's so amazing. I'm so happy for you. You guys look so cute together." A genuine smile crossed her face. Jessica on the other hand did not seem as pleased.

"Yeah…so cute. How did that happen?" Her voice tried to maintain fake intrigue.

"I don't know. We're lab partners in Bio. I guess we just got to talking…" My mind raced to make something up that sounded believe able. "He's been helping me adjust to Forks." My dry throat cracked slightly hoping they'd buy my alibi.

"Looks like you're adjusting quite well to me," Jessica mumbled under her breath. Before they could grill me anymore, class started and I was relieved that that conversation was over. The rest of the day was relatively quiet until lunch.

"Has he asked you yet?" Angela questioned tucking her textbook in her bag.

"Asked me what?" It was never really spoken out loud between us, but I think both Edward and I knew we didn't want to be apart.

"To prom! You have to go! Jessica's going with Mike, and I'm pretty sure Eric's going to ask me any day now. We could all go together. It's so much cheaper splitting a limo between more people anyway. We can go to Port Angeles this weekend to look for dresses!" Her words made my head spin and my grip tightened on my bag. Prom.

"U-uh n-no. Not yet. You know, everything's happening so fast I don't really want to rush anything. I'll definitely go with you to look at dresses, there's a bookstore I've been meaning to check out." I was going to have one hell of a time explaining this conversation to him. I prayed he wouldn't have eavesdropped at this point in time, that the previous conversation would have been enough for him to know how much I cared for him. "I'll see you later Angela," I murmured as I slowly made my way over to Edward at lone table. I did my best to ignore his smug look and pretend like the crimson lining my cheeks did not exist. I focused solely on pushing my salad across my plate with my fork.

"Prom is a very important right of passage," He spoke just as I was about to take a bite halting my actions entirely. He had been listening. I dropped my fork and glared directly at him.

"Listening in on other people's conversations is very rude, you know. Especially considering _how_ you went about doing it." I fought hard to control my pending anger. It enraged me more to see him smiling at my furry.

"We're going whether you like it or not." His body leaned forward with his palms against the table. "And there's nothing you can do about it. People will get suspicious if we _don't_ attend. I'm merely trying to help you blend in." Oddly enough, he did manage to find a point.

"Right. Blend in by dating the most handsome boy in school." My mouth dropped as the words flew from my mouth, and there was nothing I could do to take them back. My flushed face grew even darker as I tried to back track.

"So we are dating then?" His hand moved to rest overtop of mine instantly cooling my overheated form.

"O-only if you want," I spoke more evenly. "Unless you just sneak into every girls window to watch her sleep?" I teased softly.

"You're the only one that's worth getting caught for." He grinned.

"But you never get caught," I reminded him.

"Exactly." His thumb brushed over my knuckles smoothly tingling my skin. "What's this about going to Port Angeles?" His face had gone from light to concern so quickly even I had to stop and do a double take.

"There's a book I've been meaning to get about evolution. I think it might be able to answer some of my questions about…" I knew that I didn't have to finish my statement.

"Why don't I take you?" Instinctively his eyes flashed over to Jessica and Angela. He was no doubt thinking back to Jessica's thoughts. I didn't need to read her mind to see she wasn't too thrilled with our relationship. It was still better than having no girl friends at all. Besides Angela was a sweet girl and made up for Jessica's cruder tendencies.

"Am I not allowed to have other friends?" I teased flipping our hands so mine was on top. "I'll be fine. I'll be with Jessica and Angela the whole time." No matter what amount of convincing I did, his jaw clenched tightly. "Edward…Please? I want to be normal remember?" He nodded once agreeing.

"Just be careful please." He sighed softly giving into my defenses.

"I will. What's the worst that could happen?"

****Cliffhanger much? I just wanted to add in here that this has been a really fun project so far. I've (knock on wood) never been able to write this much on one story. I'm definitely taking all your advice and ideas to heart! Thank you for your endless support. And once again since I'm shameless, reviews are appreciated. If there's something you want to see added in, it wouldn't hurt to suggest it!!!****

Jenfur Lee


	11. The Air That I Breathe

****Please be warned this chapter contains violence, so little eyes be warned.****

Chapter Eleven: The Air That I Breathe

The week went by quickly, and as our trip to Port Angeles drew nearer Edward became more protective than ever. He had begun walking with me to each of my classes and asking each time if I had changed my mind about going yet. Once he finally understood that I was not backing out on Angela and Jessica, he dropped the subject completely. When Friday morning came, I was sure to grab my wallet and some extra cash before I headed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie was seated at his spot at the table with the newspaper up covering his face.

"Morning," I said cheerfully while grabbing a bowl for my cereal. "So I was going to go to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela after school. I have my phone all charged if you need to reach me. Is that ok?" Just as I had uncapped the milk and began pouring it, he spoke.

"Absolutely not." His voice took me by surprise. It was not Charlie's voice. "Why doesn't a beautiful thing like you spend time with your slightly overprotective, yet charming boyfriend instead?" He laid the paper against the table, and Edward's grin resembled that of the Cheshire cat. I took the opportunity to whip the top of the milk at him. His hand expertly caught it before it even grazed his skin.

"You're rotten, you know that? We agreed if I looked at…prom dresses that I could go spend time with the girls and get my book." I could not believe I was bargaining with a vampire, a smooth one at that. He sighed smile still intact.

"I suppose you're right. I thought it might be easier if I drove you to school though. That way Jessica doesn't need to drop you off at your truck, you can come straight home that way." I knew that every methodical thing that he did was well thought out and only because he cared so much. "Is that alright? Too much?" His face creased with worry.

"That's perfectly fine. Thank you." I sat and quickly ate my cereal as he pretended to read. "I'll be gone for most of the day." As silly as it was, my heart sank slightly at the thought of not having him in Biology with me. "Emmett wants to hunt further north from here," He explained. I had noticed his eyes had become rather dark this past week.

"What exactly are you hunting?" I questioned, as I was finishing up my breakfast.

"Emmett is rather fond of grizzlies." He didn't even look up when he spoke as if it was a natural occurrence.

"Bears?" My eyes bulged. In my mind I could deal with him hunting deer, it was when the things being hunted became two times Edward's size I started to get terrified.

"Your worry is too delightful. Although I know it won't be much comfort to you, but we've hunted much larger and faster things. What those are I cannot say. And you say _I'm_ the overprotective one."

"Just be careful," I managed to say as I washed out my dishes.

"We should probably get to school if you're ready," He reminded as he stood from the table. He was dressed in a simple black v-neck tee shirt and jeans. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but loose my breath. I ran upstairs to quickly brush my teeth. When I returned Edward had already taken the liberty of grabbing my coat and helped me into it. Just as I was about to slide out the door his hand wrapped around my wrist stopping me. "Hold on for a second." I turned slowly my eyes meeting his walnut colored eyes. "Do you trust me?" His voice had slipped into a whisper. I nodded speechless and his words. "I need you to be very still, alright?" Before I could comprehend what was happening, his head slowly bowed as he inched toward me painstakingly slow. My heartbeat pounded against my chest as his hand reached around to rest against the small of my back coaxing me closer to him at his pace. When his lips were inches from mine, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. It seemed like hours had passed instead of mere seconds. His lips gently pressed against mine sending a shot of electricity through my entire body. I fought so hard not to press closer to him or to brush my hands against his chiseled face. It ended too soon, and before I could protest his touch was gone. The only trace of his kiss left on my lips was the familiar tingling sensation I was growing so fond of. I finally opened my eyes my vision hazy. He carefully pulled me into his arms smoothing his hand over my hair. "Would you believe me if I said I've been waiting one hundred years to do that?" As he asked his lips turned up into the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

The ride to school was quiet as we sped passed the rows of tall green trees. My mind was still processing what had happened at my house just moments ago. It was no surprise that I had never kissed anyone before, but it seemed almost unfair for Edward to have lived for the greater part of this century and never have found someone. While I was happy that we had found each other, I couldn't imagine how lonesome it must have been. It now made more sense to me how he could feel so strongly that we weren't moving too fast. Part of me believed that he also thought something or someone was working in our favor. I was just glad he was no longer mourning on the past events that began our relationship. It seemed it was becoming much easier for him to be closer to me judging by his most recent display of affection. Once his car was parked in his usual spot, he made no attempt to get out so soon.

"I know that this is going to sound very worrisome of me, but please just humor me. If you're going to go to Port Angeles while I'm away could you at least keep me updated on how and where you are? It would put my mind at ease." His hands clutched the steering wheel fiercely.

"So you want me to text you at fifteen minute intervals when I'm in a city with thousands of people while you're going to fight some irate bears? Do I have this correct?" I couldn't help but laugh at his priorities.

"Yes. And ten minutes please. I don't even _want_ to know what kind of trouble you can cause in fifteen minutes, the suspense would put me in the grave." He took my phone and quickly entered his number in, dialed to his phone to have it on his call history no doubt.

"Don't you think you're being just a tiny bit overdramatic?" My voice was small as I observed his current actions.

"It took me this long to find you. I'm not going to loose you on one Friday night excursion. Just please be careful, for my sake. I put my number under your speed dial. If you need me, just push number three. And I'm sure you haven't forgotten our deal? You're going prom dress shopping, and then you pick up your book. I'll know if you're lying." His index finger tapped his temple twice reminding me of his built in radar. His mood finally seemed to be uplifted. Unexpectedly, his lips pressed against mine once more lingering longer this time. My heart surged into my throat before dropping to my knees. Before I could even react, he was already on the other side of the car opening my door. "Something wrong?" He smirked.

"You move so fast it's giving me whiplash," I mumbled rising from the car on shaky legs. His hand snaked around my shoulders trying to steady me discretely. I was beginning to care less about the glances we received on school grounds. Everyone else's opinion was becoming increasing insignificant in the scheme of things. All I knew was for the first time since my ability surfaced, I truly felt happy and like a normal teenage girl.

Edward left shortly after second period allowing me to eat lunch with Jessica and Angela who were eagerly discussing their agenda once we got to Port Angeles. The one thought that got me through the rest of the day was finding the book, 'Activating Evolution'. It was the next step in understanding the limitations of my abilities. Now I just had to get through shopping for a prom dress in order to get it.

When we finally made it to the boutique my fear sunk in. Edward was being completely serious about going to prom with me. Dancing at prom, with me. I knew that he would undoubtedly be sneaking peaks at the events through Jessica's mind to make sure I was upholding my end of the deal. While fanning through the endless selection, my phone buzzed from my pocket. I had two missed messages from him.

_5:00pm- Are you all right? _

_5:10pm- I'm coming to get you._

My heart raced to send a message to him before he changed his plans.

_Please relax, I'm doing fine. Just looking at PROM dresses under your orders. Don't you have a bear to pick a fight with? =) _

I hit send quickly and resumed my search with a smile itched on my face. Jessica and Angela seemed to grab more dresses than they could hold and began to try them on immediately unable to hide their excitement. I managed to only find a few that didn't cut to low along the neckline. The last thing Edward and I needed was a repent offense of what happened in the woods in front of the junior and senior classes. I tried all of them on rather unsuccessfully. I never liked the way I looked in dresses. Jeans and a tee shirt seemed like a much more logical choice for me. My other greatest worry was managing not to "break" my ankle in a pair of heels. Trying to push my worries aside, I tried on the last dress and went to show the girls without even looking at it myself.

"Oh my god, Bella," Angela remarked in awe.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for all of this. Edward will understand if we-" Before I could retreat back into the reassuring walls of the fitting room, Jessica turned me to face the three-way mirror.

"You look so hot!" She giggled incessantly. "I mean, who knew that's what's been going on underneath all those hoodies." My eyes bulged as a saw the red material clad tight against my body as my hands rested on my hips. I had grabbed this one by mistake. It was unlike anything I would ever wear. The tool and silk seamlessly brushed up over one of my shoulders leaving the other completely bare. The skirt portion was cut above the knee and was shorter than anything I'd ever worn. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn red enough to match the dress. Angela couldn't resist the urge to snap a picture on her camera.

"No way. This is insane. I would never wear this in public." My arms instinctively flew to cover as much of my body as they could. "Let alone a school function."

"Bella its prom. You should wear whatever you want. I'm sure Edward would like it." Jessica reminded her eyes glaring at the material. Her tone didn't seem to match her words as she spoke. As my eyes darted to her dressing room, I noticed the exact same dress hanging among the others.

"And it is so you. This is like, the only store that ever carries short dresses and they always go the fastest. You can always return it if you change your mind." Angela added cheerfully.

"Unless you want to go with something a little more modest." Jessica added snidely. I couldn't believe I was letting Angela talk me into something this outrageous. Three months ago I wouldn't have even considered going to prom with Edward Cullen. I felt around for the price tag and peered at how much it would cost. My heart sank as I noticed a few too many zeros.

"That settles it. There is no way I'm buying this dress. Three hundred dollars for something I wear once? No. Not happening." I was done trying on dresses for the day. Jessica tried unsuccessfully to hide her excitement and tried on the same dress next. I quickly changed back into my clothes and glanced at my phone for Edward's next message.

_5:45 Jessica is practically green. _

I then had no idea why I had made such a big deal about spending time with the girls. I had never seemed to get along with any girl for longer than a few months. Girls were just much too petty. I had no intention of sticking around if Jessica was going to continue acting this way.

_I didn't need a mind reader to know that. Looks like we're going to keep looking._

I hit send before slipping my phone back into my bag.

"I think I'm going to go check out that bookstore if you guys don't mind. I'll meet up with you at the next store ok?" Before they could argue, I had ducked out of the store and headed down the main road. I figured if I were swift, Edward wouldn't even have to know I was alone.

It wasn't until an hour and a half later I realized my plan was flawed. The bookstore was much further than I had anticipated. Once I finally purchased the book, the sun had already begun its descent. I decided to go ahead and just wait for Angela and Jess at the restaurant they had mentioned they wanted to go to. I was too scared to check my phone to see if Edward had figured out I wasn't with them anymore. I walked along the sidewalk quickly finding a short cut back towards the strip of shops. Immediately I regretted my decision when there were no streetlights to light my path. Towards the end of the alleyway, I noticed the outlines of three men waiting side by side. I halted my speed and glanced back where I had entered the pathway to see someone was following me. There was no way to escape, and I knew my only chance was to run for it and pray that I could maneuver my way through them.

"Where are you headed sweetheart?" The guy cooed from behind me making my skin crawl. I suddenly did not mind Edward's incessant worry so much. He had been right all along. I kept my head low and waited for the three men in front of me to step forward out of the alleyway. If I could get back onto the main street, there would be witnesses. I counted slowly trying to keep my breathing normal. _One._ I'd have to drop my bag so they wouldn't be able to grab me back towards them. "What's the matter? Are you shy?" He spoke again. _Two. _The cement was free from any debris or moisture. It hadn't rained today so I would be able to run faster. _Three. _I dropped my bag and surged my body forward. I picked the largest gap and quickly tried to slide my body through them. _Almost home free_. I felt hands grab me around my waist and the air from my lungs was suddenly gone.

"That wasn't very smart, now was it?" Another voice spoke as he pushed me against the brick wall, slamming the back of my head against it. Pain coursed through my head causing my temples to throb. My feet were dangling off the ground. Two of the men were going through my bag and taking any cash they could find. I struggled hopelessly trying to rid myself of his intense grip. I screamed as loud as I could before someone's palm stifled me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He flicked open a switchblade pressing it along my throat instantly silencing any attempt.

"Just take the money. I don't care." I panicked my entire body taken over by trembling.

"Oh I don't think there's enough there for all of us. Maybe we should make other arrangements?" Tears streamed endlessly down my pale face. I felt hands fumbling with my shirt and I could no longer keep my eyes open. The blade pressed dangerously close to my skin. With one turn of my neck, it would slice my flesh with ease. His hands then descended towards my jeans.

"DON'T!" I screamed feeling my neck sting extraordinarily. Blood streamed down staining my shirt. As I floated in and out of consciousness, I heard the familiar squealing of tires and a cloudy vision of a silver car came into view. The smell of burnt rubber floated through the tense air. As soon as Edward had gotten out of the car, he had jumped one of the attackers breaking his arm holding it behind his back causing him to wail in pain.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice was lined with rage, his eyes like I'd never seen them before.

"I wasn't quite finished-" Edward snapped the guy's clavicle with ease dropping him to the ground. The two others backed away not daring pick a fight with this wild-eyed boy. They ran out of the alleyway leaving their accomplice behind. The blade was still digging into my flesh preventing my body from properly healing.

"I warned you." His arms pulled the offender back launching him against the complete other side of the alley before his body dropped to the ground lifelessly. I fell clutching my neck. Finally the shooting pain began to dissolve leaving my hand coated in blood. He did not speak as he lifted me into the front seat of his car. Or when he pealed out back onto the road weaving in and out of cars. His body was rigid as he drove. When we were finally a safe distance away, he spoke. "Are you alright?" I nodded soundlessly in reply. His hand reached into my bag and dug out my phone without glancing away from the road. He set it on the dashboard in front of me. I took it wordlessly. I had missed over 20 text messages and 5 phone calls. He must have been going out of his mind with worry because of my stupid decision. "You lied to me." His monotone voice made no attempt to form a question. He had known the truth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anything would happen. I should have listened to you." My eyes could find no more tears to cry. I had just escaped the most dangerous situation in my life thanks to Edward. "Say something to me." My voice begged.

"Call Jessica and Angela. Tell them _I'm_ taking you home." I did as he said this time hoping that he would calm down during the process. His body had not relaxed since the moment we had gotten in the car. I did my best to sound calm on the phone with Angela and explain that I'd met up with Edward when leaving the bookstore. While it wasn't technically a lie, I left out the major details of the event afraid to relive them in my mind. It wasn't until I had hung up the phone I realized I was shivering uncontrollably. Edward had the air conditioning on full blast.

"Why do you-"

"You're covered in blood. Unless you want me to loose it more than I already have, I suggest we keep the air on. There's a blanket in the back." His face was in agony because of me. My actions tonight had made this one of the hardest situations he had been in. He had learned to control his urge for the most part, but even the strongest of vampires wouldn't have thought this an easy task at the amount of blood that covered my body. I covered my body from the stinging air leaning against the window.

"I can't go home like this. Charlie will freak out." He nodded knowingly. I knew at his speed, we'd reach Forks in about half the time it took Jessica. It wasn't until ten minutes later reality began to set in. If he wouldn't have been so overprotective and shown up at the exact time he did, the damage would have been far worse than it actually was. Sobs then began to rack my whole being, and I could do nothing to hold them back. My lungs continued to suck in air unevenly. Within minutes we were in his garage and he was pulling me into his arms cradling me on the floor against the shop cabinets. "Edward, no. The blood-" I stuttered hopelessly.

"Hush. My girlfriend needs me." He continued to rock me softly in his arms. My hands clung white knuckled to his shirt not daring to let him go. I did not know how he possessed such solid will power. We stayed that way until I could find no more tears to cry. "Lets get you something to eat. Your body needs some sugar to metabolize." I moved to go inside and he gently held me back. "Keep in mind I do live with other vampires who do not have the same understanding of my unremarkable love for you. There's a bathroom out here you can use. I don't want to put you through anymore tonight." That's when my mind did a somersault. Before I could address his words, he had given me one of his tee shirts to change into while he found something to eat. In the bathroom I carefully unbuttoned the sticky shirt I was wearing careful not to look at the amount of red fluid that coated it. There was no doubt in my mind it was enough to have killed any other person. Once I was able to rid myself of every trace of blood, I slid the shirt over my head. The thin material was so soft and the words on the front were barely recognizable. Upon closer examination I noticed it was a vintage tee shirt of the band 'The Hollies'. I couldn't help but smile at the irony. They were one of the bands my mother played on her old record player. I had made sure to dispose of my now ruined shirt as Edward had instructed me. Once I made my way into the house, I noticed him sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

"Where'd you get this shirt?" I giggled glancing down at it again before taking my seat next to him. On the coffee table in front of us was a wide assortment of every snack ever created by man. It was lined with candy bars, Twinkies, potato chips, cans of pop, and an entire bag of Oreos with milk.

"It's vintage. Take your pick. I figured out of all of this you must like something." He motioned towards his buffet of junk food. I grabbed the glass of milk and a few Oreos.

"Vintage?" I raised an eyebrow biting into a cookie. I then realized how famished this whole ordeal had made me.

"All right, I _might_ have followed them around Europe in the sixties." He finally admitted sheepishly.

"You're kidding me." I laughed loudly. It seemed so out of character for Edward to have done. I pulled my legs up crossing them underneath me.

"Carlisle knew I was bored faking school so he let me be by myself for a while. It was my own little way of rebelling. I had the money I needed. I mostly went just for this one song…" I was instantly was back at my house in Phoenix sitting on the floor listening to my mother's vinyl.

"The Air That I Breathe." I knew instinctively that was the song. My grin was uncontrollable as he looked at me stunned. "I love that song." Before I knew what he was doing, he had set the rooms multiple speakers playing the song.

"I can't believe you know this song." He rose silently taking my glass from my hand and set it on the table. He wrapped my arm around his neck holding my other hand in his. His hand guided me gently with his hand against my waist. When I opened my mouth to object, I was silenced by the look of sheer and utter affection on his face. I suppose after all the strife I had put him through today one dance couldn't hurt. "This isn't so bad is it?" He smiled crookedly.

"Not with you, no." I blushed. "Edward, I'm sorry for what happened-" His lips silenced my apology instantly. His fingertips danced over my cheekbone into my hair. We finally broke apart, leaving me gasping for air. It was times like this I wish I didn't need oxygen. I rested my head against his firm chest while he leaned down his chin nuzzling perfectly against me like a puzzle piece.

"I've never been so terrified in my whole entire existence. Not knowing where you were or if you were all right, could have easily killed me. I meant what I said earlier. I'll never stop loving you, Isabella." His voice was so unlike what it had been just hours ago. He spoke so softly. I couldn't begin to describe what thudding heart was doing. My arms wrapped around his neck clinging tightly to his form.

"I love you too, Edward. Always." I whispered against his shirt, tears forming for the third and final time of that night. The only difference was, this time they were welcomed.

**Did you like it? Reviews are always welcome! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and inspiring this! I took a few more liberties with this chapter to add to my personal tastes. I hope you enjoyed it! More to come!**


	12. Hands Down

****Minors be warned, there is some adult content in this chapter. I'm not your mother, but still, digression is suggested.****

Enjoy,

Jenfur Lee

Chapter Twelve: Hands Down

After our long night, Edward and I decided it would be best if I went home to sleep in my own bed. Charlie was seated on the couch watching the TV when I arrived home.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Charlie questioned observing my obviously oversized tee shirt.

"I spilled at dinner and had to buy I new one at this vintage store." I tried to keep my smile at bay running my fingertips along the edge of the soft cotton.

"That sure sounds like you," He laughed reaching for his drink. "Why you kids pay money to have something that looks over forty years old is beyond me."

I visited with him until I could no longer keep my eyes open, and then made my way up to my bedroom. I did my best to push the bad parts of this evening behind me and focus on all the good parts of the day. I had gotten used to the fact that Edward and I would never be like a conventional couple, there were too many outliers clouding the equation for that. But I wouldn't have it any other way. When I finally made it to my room, I discarded my jeans off opting to sleep in Edward's baggy tee shirt. I noticed a small square card hanging in the middle of my dresser mirror. The wind chimes in my window were swaying back and forth ever so slightly giving me the slightest hint that Edward had been in here moments before. I carefully pulled the card from my mirror and admired his beautiful script.

_Look where your favorite book is._

My lips smiled broadly as I glanced over my bookshelf. All of the titles had meant something to me in some form. How would he possibly know which was my favorite? Then I remembered to one of my previous comments to his dialect. We weren't _courting_ like in a Jane Austen novel, although I was becoming closer and closer to formally retracting that statement. My fingers danced over the spines of my books until I reached my Jane Austen anthology and fanned through the pages.

_Very good. Now where is your favorite memory captured?_

I glanced around my room at my photographs trying to decide which of them I cherished most. I decided on the one set atop my bedside table of my mother, Charlie and I on my first birthday with chocolate cake smeared all over my smiling face. I carefully unhooked the back plate and another note fell to the ground.

_Even better. The location of your connection to the outside world is where?_

I stood baffled until I saw the familiar blinking light of my sleeping computer monitor. Saved to the desktop was a word file reading 'Open Me'. I bit down on my lip as I double clicked and the document flashed to life on my screen.

_Now that was cheating. What were you wearing when you first met me?_

I flipped through the line of hangers in my closet searching for my purple sweater. I felt in each pocket retrieving no piece of paper. I was positive that is what I was wearing. Then I checked the pockets of my coat handing over my desk chair. Thinking he had finally slipped up, I sat down with a sigh against my bed. As I glanced at the floor I noticed my jeans as the lay disheveled. I reached into my back pocket and found my next clue. I was baffled at how he had managed to slip this note in my pocket without my noticing. He must have had this planned long before he dropped me off at home. He was so-

_Smooth, aren't I? The spot where you lay your head to rest._

I lifted my pillow only to spot another bit of parchment.

_I believe I said rest, didn't I?_

Blushing for being caught cheating by a note, I lay back against my pillow and flipped the note over praying that this wasn't the end of his game.

_Now turn off your lamp and go to sleep, love._

I reached toward my nightstand and flicked of the lamp, leaving only my hanging lights painting a soft glow over the room. I sighed deeply setting the stack of notes on the table reminding myself to store them in my keepsake box. When I turned to lie back, I could make out the outline of his form standing in front of my window with his hands at his sides. I wasn't scared this time. With the small lights, his face was painted in a beautiful soft glow. I didn't dare move from my spot on the bed. He moved toward the edge of my bed with small strides. I kept myself propped on my elbows never letting my eyes leave his. His honey eyes seemed to be burning brightly in the light. Once he had reached the edge of my bed, he brought his strong arms down to rest on either side of my feet. Gradually he allowed his body to inch further onto my bed, bringing his knee up carefully not to graze against me. His head slowly dipped down mirroring every curve of my body keeping a two-inch distance from me at all times. He then brought his other leg onto the bed just like he had done before. His eyes had fluttered closed which I knew he didn't need at this point.

I had to continually remind myself to keep breathing as my body quivered. His lips almost touched down against my collarbone. I tilted my neck allowing him more space as my lips parting to emit a tiny whimper when I heard him inhale deeply taking in my scent. My hands were shaking frenziedly and it was taking every ounce of will power to remain still underneath him. He held his entire body on the weight of his flexed arms, which were resting on either side of my shoulders. Feeling his cool breath falling against my heated skin made my back arch slightly. His body mirrored my reaction and he kept the two-inch perimeter in tact. I bit down hard on my lip to silence anymore noise from being released. Finally after what seemed like hours of torture, his lips pressed down just underneath my jaw line against my pulse that must have sounded like an unruly drum. His entire body shivered as he did this from his hands to his spine. They then lined a trail of kisses along my taut jaw leading up to my quivering lips hovering mere centimeters away from mine. I wished he could read my mind and sense how much I wanted him to just lean down the rest of the way. How I would beg him wordlessly to just seal the space between our bodies. His lips then closed the gap sending a surging shot of electricity up and down my spine making my toes and fingers curl. His body was next to make its descent as he gently rested on top of me his lips testing their boundaries. I was careful to move at his pace and kept my hands clutched against the sheets so I didn't ruin the moment I had been waiting so long for. When his body could finally take no more, his painstakingly pulled his lips away from mine, not yet opening his eyes. I slowly brushed my hand over his smooth cheek resting it there against his flesh. One of his hands was now desperately clinging against my headboard with enough force to snap it in half. It wasn't for nearly five minutes that his grip finally let up and his eyes flashed open on mine.

"I'm stronger than I thought." His voice was lined with a slight singsong quality.

"I wish I could say the same." My skin was still searing from his actions even as his cold form was pressed against me. "You can't hurt me, you know," I reminded him. His dimple returned as his lips turned up. He nodded in response. I ran my hands down to rest along his waist not daring to move them. His jaw tightened slightly.

"When we're ready." He bowed his head closer to my ear not breaking our eye contact. "I never want to take one single minute for granted with you." His voice was hushed as if we could get caught. "For now let's savor every moment." My eyes flashed down away from his embarrassed at my eagerness. His hand once again brought me back to return his gaze. His lips pressed passionately against mine before slowly letting up. His soft eyes were brimming with fervor. "I promise I will make love to you, Bella. When we are both ready." I nodded silently agreeing.

"I love you, Edward. More than anything." After I spoke, he fluidly repositioned our bodies so I was lying against his chest with his arms wrapped around me safely. His lips kissed my hair as his hand ran the length of my spine.

"I love you. Goodnight, darling." Against my will, my body obeyed him as my eyelids began to grow heavier. I fell asleep to him humming softly against my ear. There was no doubt in my mind anymore that I would spend the rest of my life with Edward Cullen.

**I hope you enjoyed this. It kept me up passed my bedtime. =P Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you're thinking.**


	13. Something Will Give

****Read and review please!!****

Enjoy,

Jenfur Lee

Chapter Thirteen: Something Will Give

When I finally woke up, Edward was already gone. My eyes adjusted to the sunlight pouring in as I brushed my hand over the spot beside me. It was ice cold, which in any normal circumstance would be a negative. I couldn't help but smile knowing he had just been there moments before. The red numbers on my alarm clock alerted me that I had slept well passed eleven. I decided it would probably be best to take an actual shower to wash away the bed memories of the yesterday and soak in the good ones. Charlie was spending the day fishing with some of his friends from the station giving me the house to myself. After eating breakfast I went upstairs to grab some books and get a head start on any homework. On top of my desk was my bag that I had used from last night. It was then I remembered about the reason for yesterday's trouble. My book. I was sure it had been lost in the chaos, but it was still safely nestled among my belongings. I pulled it out of its confines and ran my fingers over the sleek blue cover. Taking a deep breath I opened the cover and began reading the introduction.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I heard Charlie coming in through the back door as I sat curled on the couch. I had finished the book in its entirety and was now rereading the section on Rapid Cellular Regeneration. When I heard Charlie's footsteps, I quickly hid the book in the side of the couch and pretended to be enthralled in what was on TV.

"Hey, dad. How were the fish?" I asked rapidly before he could suspect anything was out of the ordinary.

"I've had better days. Me and the boys already ate at the diner, I hope that's alright." He admitted kicking his boots off in the doorway.

"Totally cool. I'm not that hungry anyway." I answered defusing any of his original worry.

"Are you busy, Bells?" He took a seat in his favorite chair. I began to worry when his body leaned forward into mine. What if he had seen the book? I wasn't ready to tell Charlie anything that could potentially get him killed. If he asked I'd just tell him it was for an extra credit assignment in Biology about new research.

"U-uh, no. Not really, why?" It was a while before he spoke biding his time carefully choosing his words.

"Jessica Stanley's mother might have mentioned something about you seeing the Cullen boy. Edwin." His eyes were glancing everywhere around the room except at me.

"It's Edward, dad." I corrected him without even thinking twice. I realized by doing that I had just admitted the truth. My face began to burn beat red.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" His voice was lined with fatherly concern. As embarrassing as this conversation was, it was kind of sweet to see Charlie's reaction.

"We're both juniors. Same age." My mind had wondered what exactly Jessica had spilled to her mother. I prayed it wasn't about Edward picking me up from Port Angeles last night.

"He just seems a bit more mature than the other boys in town. I'm not saying he's a bad kid. I just want you to be aware of this." His voice was stumbling over his words. "Don't let him do anything you don't want to." He finally spat out.

"I won't, dad. He's a great guy, I promise." If only Charlie knew the truth of what was actually occurring.

"Well just in case I want you to have this." His hands handed me a small discrete can of pepper spray. I had to try very hard to maintain my straight face even though I knew it would take a lot more than pepper spray to harm Edward. "Just keep it in your bag."

"Thanks…I'll be sure to do that," I said setting the can on the side table next to me.

"Don't I get to meet him?" It was as if our previous conversation had never happened.

"You were just saying to spray him with pepper spray if things got out of hand, and now you want to meet him?" I laughed softly. I knew parenting a teenage girl was probably the most terrifying thing in the world to Charlie. He was doing his best, and that was all I could ask for. I could take care of myself for the most part. I had been doing it for the past five years of my life.

"Why don't you invite him to dinner tomorrow night? There's a game on. We could all watch it together." Although this did seem customary, it proved to be challenging when the aforementioned boyfriend didn't eat food.

"I'll have to ask him. He might be busy with his family." I reached for the spine of my book, and planned my escape route. "I've got to go finish up some homework and then I'll call him." I spoke rapidly as a stood.

"Bella." Charlie's finger pointed to the can sitting on the table. I picked it up carefully and ran up the stairs. I shut the door with my back and released the breath I was unintentionally holding. Edward was curled up clutching his stomach on my bed, laughing silently. I'm sure if he were able, tears would be streaming down his face to accompany his actions.

"It's _not_ funny." I whispered angrily. It was bad enough having the conversation with Charlie. Having Edward listen in on it made it instantly ten times worse. I went over to my stereo and turned the music on to disguise any conversation from Charlie.

"Are you kidding? That was by far the greatest conversation I have ever heard. You should have heard what your father was thinking about me." His body finally relaxed from his fit of laughter and he sat up. When his eyes caught a glimpse of the tiny pepper spray bottle, he lost it again. I sighed loudly sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to stop. Once his chuckling ceased, he glanced up to me from his laying position.

"What are we going to do about Charlie? He wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow," I reminded him.

"Say that I'm camping with my family, but I will try to make it back in time. I'll blame Rosalie for making me late for dinner and make it just in time to watch the game. I'll time it perfectly. See? There's nothing to worry about." I envied the way his mind worked so quickly.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. I'm just introducing my father to my _vampire_ boyfriend." I teased lying back beside him. My heart was beating faster even just _thinking_ about them meeting. Edward must have sensed my worry.

"Do you love me?" He asked taking one of my hands between both of his.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I love you." My eyebrows creased in confusion. He had to know how much I loved him. It was written all over my face every time he walked into the room. It was the one thing he didn't need to read my mind to know.

"Then it's worth it. One awkward night in exchange for a bit more trust. We won't have to sneak around as much anymore." His words rang true. I did feel guilty making up lies to Charlie for time I had spent with Edward.

"So you think that just by meeting my dad he'll let you walk through the front door to come stay the night with me in my bed? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think that's such a good plan," I couldn't help but tease him softly, biting back a grin from crossing my lips.

"Aren't you clever. I meant that now I can take you on proper dates. Technically speaking, we haven't been on one yet. Unless you consider that me almost killing you and then saving you from a bunch of lowlifes are actual dates? In which case I'd have to say you must seek help." His lips planted a soft kiss against my cheek. "Besides, I like the window, don't you?" He added softly. I nodded silently noting the way our arms pressed closely together.

"More than you can imagine." I felt his body shift upright as he strode over to my desk to glance at the pepper spray.

"I can't believe he thinks this would take down any guy. I'll get you something stronger." He shook the can near his ear his eyes flickering over the title of my book sitting nearby. "So, was this little book worth all the strife?" He said picking it up glancing over the index.

"You have no idea. This guy thinks that more and more people are going to start adapting the way I did. There's a whole chapter in there on Rapid Regeneration. It's got everything in there." I couldn't help but revile in my excitement. My body shot up crossing my legs beneath me. I couldn't talk about this with anyone, so I was bursting. He handed me the book and repositioned himself next to me while I found the chapter I was looking for. I watched as his eyes danced over the words on the page quickly absorbing the information. "This is bigger than just being cut or breaking a bone… I could get shot through the heart and still walk away. It explains everything. How the venom can't penetrate my body. My cells regenerate too quickly for it to happen." My voice was lined with elation. This was the proof Edward needed to finally know that he couldn't hurt me. There was no possible way he could turn me. He was silent as he turned the last page reading over it before he would be convinced otherwise. "Don't you see? I'm unbreakable, Edward." His eyes broke from the page, but he didn't look as happy as I was. "What's wrong? This is the truth right here. If you lose control…I'll be just fine."

"Did you happen to read over this part?" His finger pointed out a small section towards the end. In my excitement, I must have skimmed the end. "Excessive use of this ability results in the stunting of age and growth development." The tortured expression returned to his face instantly. In my mind, I saw no flaw with this. This solved the looming question of how we would spend the rest of our lives together if it was impossible to make me like him.

"I can be with you forever. It doesn't have to be you to make it happen." My voice was down to a whisper.

"I _won't_ let you do this to yourself. People are born, they grow older, and the die, _that_ is how it's supposed to be. There's nothing beautiful about this life. Truth be told, I was miserable before I met you. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I can't let you stall your life like that so you can be with me. I will love you no matter what you look like." He tossed the book behind him refusing to read anymore. My heart seemed to be breaking in two halves.

"You don't want to me to be with you just like this forever?" I tried desperately not to let my voice crack, but it was no use.

"It's complicated, Bella. You cannot possibly begin to understand-" I felt his hand brush over my knee.

"Get out." I interrupted unable to hear the rest of his explanation. He wanted me to get old instead of eternally being the same age. I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to spend our days like that. My skin becoming wrinkled as his remained forever smooth. I stood pushing his hand away from me tears of anger threatening to fall at any moment. I moved rapidly to the door. I had to get away from him. Before I could latch my hand against the doorknob, he was blocking my only exit. I moved to speak, but his lips beat me to it. Instead of enraging me more, his cold kiss seemed to melt away the stinging frustration into a puddle at my feet.

"Just because you can heal yourself, doesn't mean I ever want to see you in pain." His voice was low. "Let me take the book to Carlisle and see what he has to say alright?" His thumb gently caressed the side of my face. "I think you need an uninterrupted night of sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about Charlie. I'll take care of everything." Edward was probably right in thinking we needed a night apart from one another. Things were moving so fast, and I was already making plans to be with him without end. "I love you."

"I love you." Our lips met briefly before he grabbed the book and slid unnoticed out the window. I knew that everything would work out. I trusted that the only thing Edward wanted was what was best for me. He could care less about how it affected him. He had proven that to me several times already. Once my body had properly calmed down, worry about tomorrow began to sink in.


	14. The Lucky Ones

Chapter Fourteen: The Lucky Ones

Although he wouldn't actually be attending the first part, I had to pretend all day that Edward was indeed meeting my father for dinner. I prepared three portions of everything, knowing it wouldn't go wasted in our house. While I was simmering the sauce, Charlie busied himself with cleaning his guns on the kitchen table only adding to my nerves.

"Can you not do that right now? I actually like him. I'm going upstairs to change, _please_ lock those up while I'm getting ready." My hands were becoming more and more jittery by the moment. I had already picked out my outfit earlier that morning and had it waiting on my bed. I pulled the emerald green blouse on zipping it carefully before pairing it with my darkest jeans. Although I wasn't generally a makeup person, I did apply I think coat of mascara and eyeliner to my eyes as well as swept a gentle touch of blush over my cheeks. I took my hair out of the braid I had been keeping it in and let my hair fall down over my shoulders in gentle waves. Although Edward technically wouldn't be arriving for another forty minutes, I still had to keep up our little charade for Charlie's sake. As I headed downstairs I did my best to feign disappointment.

"We can go ahead an eat, he just called. His family is running a bit late getting back from camping. He said he'd be here as soon as he can." I then removed the third plate and set of silverware from the table like I had planned in my mind. My eyes watched the clock inadvertently as we ate counting down the minutes until we could begin to get this night over with.

Once I had finished cleaning the dishes, there was a soft knock on the door making my heart skip a beat. It was now or never. I rapidly dried my hands to beat Charlie from answering the door. Standing in the doorway was Edward dressed in a navy button down shirt and black slacks. His hand was holding a bouquet of beautiful wildflowers tied together with a red ribbon.

"H-hi," I stuttered opening the screen door and ushering him into the hallway.

"I got here as soon as I could. These are for you, by the way." He handed them to me kissing my cheek quickly.

"These are beautiful." It was the first time I had ever received flowers from a boy.

"Well? Shall we?" He smirked motioning towards the living room on the other side of the wall. I slowly stepped into the doorway with Edward close by.

"Dad, this is Edward." I mumbled as my throat went completely dry. Charlie rose from his chair to step closer.

"Nice to see you again." Charlie extended his hand sending a surge of fear to the pit of my stomach. Edward shook it briefly before sliding his hand back into the pocket of his pants.

"I just wanted to formally introduce myself, Chief Swan. I apologize for being so late. My sister Rosalie decided to take her time on a hike." He spoke with such ease it put me to shame.

"Go ahead and have a seat. Your family does a lot of camping I hear?" Charlie then resumed his seat and Edward sat nearby on the couch.

"Yes sir." Their conversation began without a hitch as Charlie talked about some of his favorite fishing spots in the area. Edward of course paid attention and spoke when it was his turn. I slipped out of the room to place my flowers in water hoping to escape most of this uncomfortable situation. I just prayed that after leaving the house, Edward would stay close by until Charlie was asleep and join me in my room. I accounted my lack of sleep to the simple fact that he wasn't with me to talk to into the late hours of the night in hushed voices as if we were telling secrets. When I returned to the living room, they were now trading stats on the game they were now watching. I took a seat next to Edward keeping a safe enough distance for Charlie. Although when his eyes were diverted to an amazing catch, I could distinctly feel chilled fingertips brush over my knuckles. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

The night went much better than I had imagined. It wasn't long until Charlie was inviting him back over for a game later on this week.

"Thank you very much Chief Swan. I should probably get home since tomorrow's a school day. It was nice to talk to you. I hope you're a little more at ease about Bella and I after tonight." He grinned as he spoke rising from the couch.

"Nice to meet you, son. You just take care of her." Charlie was satisfied that Edward was indeed more mature than the boys his age, but in a good way.

"I promise I will. Have a goodnight." We watched as my dad mad his way upstairs to give us a little more privacy. While walking towards the front door, Edward's hand finally laced with mine kissing it gently. The ache I had been feeling all night was finally gone when he was able to caress my skin. "Well? I think that went well." He spoke soft his hands wrapping around my waist.

"He likes you." Although I knew it wasn't hard for anyone to like Edward, I was just surprised it had only taken one night to win my father over. "Will you meet me upstairs?" My voice dropped just low enough for us to hear, just in case Charlie was listening in. He nodded in agreement.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He winked brushing his lips to my ear. "You look absolutely stunning." His raspy voice came as a shock compared to the innocence he carried just moments before. "Goodnight, Bella." He opened the screen door with his keys in his hand.

"Goodnight. See you."


	15. Landslide

***Minor violence. Please be warned****

Enjoy,

Jenfur Lee

Chapter Fifteen: Landslide 

As I was locking the front door for the night, I heard Edward's car peal out down the street no doubt disturbing the neighbors, although he didn't care about what they thought. Thankfully Charlie's door was closed when I passed it on the way to my room so we wouldn't have to have yet another awkward conversation. Chances were it wouldn't even take Edward more than a half hour to arrive back, so I decided to lie down on top of my comforter to wait for him. I didn't bother changing just yet considering I wasn't close to sleep. All I could think about was how much I wanted to feel a real kiss from him upon his return. It was then I heard my phone vibrating madly from my nightstand.

"Hello?" I hadn't bothered to look at who was calling; I just wanted the obtrusive noise to stop.

"Bella!" My mom's voice was even more cheerful than I had remembered.

"Mom! How are you?" It had been so long since I had heard from her my heart leaped with joy.

"Oh, baby we're doing just great. What about you? You haven't been answering my e-mails!" As hard as she tried, she could never manage to be mad at me.

"I'm sorry, I've been pretty busy I guess." I couldn't even remember the last time I had checked my e-mail. It was as if everything else had sort of slipped to the back burner.

"Could it have anything to the boy your father met tonight?" Her response had taken me by surprise. The only way she would be able to know that is if her and Charlie actually spoke to each other. "Spill. I want to know everything." She demanded. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the familiar tinkling of my wind chimes was back. Edward sat patiently waiting at the foot of my bed.

"U-um… Can I talk to you later mom? I'm swamped with homework."

"Don't think I'm forgetting about this anytime soon," She threatened.

"I know. I love you mom." I moved to end the call only to be greeted by my mother's loud wail.

"Be safe!" Her voice rang throughout my room and I couldn't hang up fast enough. I tossed my phone onto the floor pretending I did not just hear those two words from my own mother. I looked at him in shock of what had just happened. That was the only time I had ever wished he didn't have speed on his side.

"You didn't hear that." I squeaked nervously my eyes wide from embarrassment.

"Hear what?" He smirked handing me my book back. I had completely forgotten about our conversation yesterday.

"What did Carlisle say?" I sat up brushing my fingertips over the raised title.

"He wants to meet with you about it. He thinks he found someone who's similar." His voice was very hesitant as he spoke.

"Lets go then!" I jumped up and searched for my worn chucks. "We can take my truck."

"How will you explain that to your father?" Edward hadn't moved from his spot on my bed. I stopped my rush as soon as he brought me back to reality. "This really is important to you isn't it?" His arms were around my waist instantly cradling my body. I nodded softly against his solid chest. A rather large unnecessary sigh escaped his lungs as he gave into my wishes. "Oh, alright. I can't stand seeing you upset." Instantly he lifted me onto his back with one hand leaping towards the window. Trembling I clung tightly around his neck and locked my legs around his waist. "You might want to close your eyes." Without giving me time to reply, he jumped off the roof landing smoothly and the trees began to blur all around us. If the sheer force of the wind weren't making breathing difficult, I would have been screaming at the top of my lungs. We came dangerously close to the massive trunks more than enough to make my heart throb. My eyes flashed closed from fear, and I buried my face against Edward's jacket to impede me from seeing anymore. Although it was the fastest mode of transportation, it still felt like a rollercoaster ride that just wouldn't end. Finally I was set down on solid ground my legs vibrating and unable to take a step in any direction.

"We're never doing that again." I snipped hitting his arm. With a grin plastered on his face he helped me indoors where his whole family busied themselves with activities.

"Oh, Edward! I wish you had warned us you were bringing her over! Alice only saw it five minutes ago. You know how clouded her visions have been lately," spoke the only woman that I hadn't yet met from his family. Her skin of course carried the same sheen as the rest of them, but her eyes possessed warmth I couldn't explain. She was so beautiful. "You must be Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you," She smiled broadly standing to meet us.

"This is Esme, my mother so to speak." Edward hugged her quickly before turning his attention to Carlisle.

"You look pale, dear. Let me get you some water. Running takes a little while to get used to." Before I could protest, she moved to the kitchen filling a glass leaving me standing nervously in front of the rest of his family. Rosalie sneered making maintaining eye contact with her impossible.

"You shouldn't have brought her here," She directed her words toward Edward. "We were having a perfectly nice evening without either of you." She snapped up and walked out of the room her heels clicking loudly the entire way.

"Ignore her." Edward reminded me placing his hands lovingly against my shoulders. "Carlisle wants to see you upstairs." There was no way I was going to let Rosalie's attitude stand in my way of gaining answers about my condition. If anyone would know how to prevent me from aging past Edward, it would be Carlisle. I trusted that he would tell me the truth whereas Edward would only want what was best for me.

"Why don't you sit up on the bed, Bella," Carlisle said picking up his stethoscope and placing it in his ears. He ran through the routine procedure making sure all my vitals were healthy before we began anything more rigorous. My eyes glanced over to Edward who was seated near the door hunched at the waist. "Turn your arm over for me." I bared the underside of my arm to Carlisle as his fingers retrieved a scalpel from his tray. "I'm going to make a series of cuts to measure the healing time. If it begins to hurt to much let me know and we can take a break." I nodded in response curling my free hand into a fist preparing myself. Carlisle made the incision quickly causing my skin to sting momentarily before healing back together. The process was repeated over a dozen times before my hand started to tingle. I didn't want to stop so soon into our session fearing it would only make things more difficult for Carlisle. I had put up with far worse treatment than this. He began testing different areas of my skin to see if provided any information on what parts healed more rapidly than others. With every hiss that escaped my lips, Edward's face twitched as if he was experiencing the pain that was pulsing throughout my body. Tightly his hands gripped the seat of his chair as if he needed to physically hold himself in place in order for him not to attack Carlisle for causing my agony.

"Don't even think about it, Carlisle. I won't let you do that to her." Edward's voice bellowed loudly in the tiny room unexpectedly as Carlisle experimented on my abdomen. No doubt he was responding to one of Carlisle's thoughts. The noise caused me to jump sending the scalpel to stab deep within my flesh. I screamed loudly feeling my entire side on fire with pain. My hands instinctively moved to cover the wound. Before I knew what was happening Edward was at my side trying to pry my hands away.

"W-wait," I managed to groan out before he could assist me. After wrapping my hand around the tool, I quickly pulled it out of my side allowing it to heal. I laid my head back against the bed while I steadied my uneven breathing.

"We're done." Edward snapped as he grabbed a washcloth to stop the blood from pooling on my concave stomach. As the damp cloth brushed over my skin I felt goose bumps creep over me. Edward's entire body went rigid and his hand tightened around the rag. The look of longing returned to his eyes as they washed over my exposed stomach.

"Edward-" Carlisle's voice broke the silence bringing Edward back from reality. Carlisle took the rag from his hands and made sure to dispose of all of them into a sealed container.

"I know." Without another word he was back to himself and helping me into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" His eyebrows creased apprehensively.

"A little tired, but I'm fine." He thrust some juice into my hands forcing me to drink the cup's entire contents. "What is he writing?" I turned to look towards Carlisle who sat scribbling in his notebook.

"Just some observations, Bella," Carlisle responded before looking up from his work. "It's quite extraordinary how tolerant your body is."

"What about aging? How do we make it stop?" I had finally worked up enough courage to ask whether Edward liked it or not. It was my body after all. It was my right to do as I pleased with it.

"It would take prolonged attempts to force your body into stasis. It's most likely supposed to occur naturally over time instead of subjecting your body to such harsh treatment. Although I have no doubt you could survive it, it would be very painful at the magnitude we're discussing." I didn't care about how much pain it caused me. I would endure anything as long as it kept me with Edward forever.

"But it could be done."

"Yes. It could be done." Carlisle hesitated. Edward and he exchanged a fierce glance before he continued. "It seems to effect your heart stronger than anything. I believe if we were able to drain your body almost completely and allow your heart to repump for your entire body, it would no doubt stop the aging process."

"Then lets do it." I did not skip one beat. It seemed like the perfect solution. Edward thirsted for my blood, why couldn't I be able to comply with his demand?

"We're not jumping into anything tonight. Why don't we think on this and discuss it at a later date? I want to continue looking over this information and get the sample of your blood analyzed before we precede any further." Carlisle closed his notebook. "I believe our guest has arrived. If you'll excuse me I'll go greet him." With that Carlisle exited the room leaving us to talk in private. Silently, he grabbed my discarded shoes from the ground and began to slide them onto my feet and tie the fraying laces.

"I'm not going to change my mind." He might have been a vampire with impossible strength, but my mindset could match his any day. I was not backing down from this anytime soon.

"I know, love. I didn't expect you to give up a fight so easily." His lips tried to maintain his award winning smile, but I could see inside he was aching. "Just give us sometime to decipher what the best way to do this is." He whispered his hands resting against my knees.

"So you're agreeing?" I made sure to hide every ounce of enthusiasm from my voice and face.

"How about we wait until after graduation? That way I don't rob you of your adolescence. It's just a little over a year away. Do you think you can wait that long for me?" In the scheme of things, a year and a half was a small enough sacrifice to spend the rest of my life with the boy I loved.

"For now." I smirked softly as his hands cupped my cheeks. Elated, I closed the space between us and kissed him with as much force as I could muster. I didn't pull away until I heard someone's throat clearing from the doorway.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to James. He also possesses a gift like you." In my mind I thought that this night couldn't get any better. Not only was I finally sorting out the root of my powers, Edward had agreed to be with me eternally. Now I was meeting someone who could relate to my fears and concerns. My eyes darted to the man beside Carlisle, and I had to physically hold in my gasp. His eyes were a piercing red color like I had never seen before. "Don't be startled. He's like us. It takes a while to become adjusted to our lifestyle." He added trying to put a damper on my horror. In my mind I knew what had caused the unnatural color of his eyes. It must have a longer lasting effect than the blood of animals.

"I can see where people are." His voice was very low, as he looked me over. "Wherever they go." His hands were clenched into tight fists. "Of course I had this talent before I was turned. It only proves to be more useful now than it ever was in my human life." My stomach churned at his words. "Carlisle said you wanted some answers?" He stepped closer and Edward's body stood taller exhibiting his authority in the situation. At that moment I couldn't find my voice and Carlisle took his chance to speak for me to discuss his latest findings.

"Bella's cells seem to be capable of regenerating at an unprecedented rate. She's able-"

"So you're a healer?" A sly smirk smeared across his pale face. Rapidly a guttural noise like any other emanated from Edwards throat as he stepped in front of me his body rigid exposing every one of his rippling muscles. His teeth were bared as he growled long and low. My eyes couldn't believe that sight that was unfolding around me. It was like no other horror movie I had ever seen. James's stance was similar as he was lurched forward ready for any attack Edward would try.

"I can see that this was a bad idea. James your control just doesn't seem to be quite where we need it to be yet. We'll try again." Carlisle stepped between them trying to defuse the tension. When James didn't move from his position, Carlisle was forced to grab his bulging, muscular arm. Hissing he sped out of the room in a blurred line of a person with Carlisle close behind. Edward's position didn't change even once he had exited the room. His feral eyes were almost unrecognizable from the ones I had grown so accustomed to. The only other time I had seen them anywhere close was the night of my attack in Port Angeles. Even then they did not possess the rage that was boiling within him.

"W-what's going on? What just happened?" My mind was racing. James was unaware of Edward's telepathic abilities.

"I just made this the most thrilling hunt of his life." His voice growled out as he grabbed his coat pushing my arms into the sleeves hurriedly. "We've got to get you out of here. It's not safe here."

"What do you mean?" I looked up to him fear lining every feature on my face. I knew only the worst of things could make him react the way he was. What made it even worse was the fact we wasn't telling me the whole story. His eyes refused to meet mine in even the shortest of gazes. "What's he going to do to me?" No response. I felt my breathing escalate into a hyperventilating like speed. The room seemed to be pulsing smaller and smaller around me as he grabbed my charts from Carlisle's stack leaving no trail behind. "Look at me!" I screamed as tears slid from my eyes only making the situation much worse. His eyes tore away from the tasks he was performing and finally met mine in one tortured stare.

"We don't have much time. I'll explain the rest later. Bella, he wants to use you for your power. He knows you can't die. He wants…He wants to _keep_ you-" Although his voice tried to maintain calm, it was proving quite difficult as feverish as he was.

"His own personal blood bank." Before it could sink in, I was in his arms.

"I'll never let that happen to you. I'll do whatever it takes. I promise you, Bella." Everything that happened in the next hour seemed to blur by as he made arrangements with his family. I sat wordlessly on the couch with my legs pulled to my chest. The only comfort was the scent of his jacket warming my wavering form and Alice keeping a watchful eye nearby. I did my best to block out the voices of Edward and his brothers, but with the intensity permeating around us, it was nearly impossible.

_"We need to find him and kill him. He'll never stop searching her out."_ Edward's voice drifted in from the next room.

_"We'll burn the pieces. It's seven against one."_ Another voice added only sending horrific images into my mind.

"How's she doing Alice?" I looked up slowly to see Jasper enter the room.

"She's in shock," Alice responded honestly. Instantly my body calmed feeling void of any of my previous fear. "It's ok, Bella. Just relax." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders hugging me as gently as possible. My mind floated in and out of consciousness as their arguing became fiercer when Rosalie entered.

_"She's brought trouble into this house from the minute you saw her. I won't be put at risk for her actions. She's __nothing__ to me." _Her voice stung as her hatred for me boiled even more than it ever had. Before I could hear anymore, I let my body slip into blankness.

****PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. I know I sound desperate, but hearing from you only makes me more encouraged to get things posted on here as soon as possible. A sequel is already in the works depending on the reaction I get to this.****


	16. Monster

Chapter Sixteen: Monster

It wasn't until much later I was stirred from my slumber. The fear returned into my consciousness only increased tenfold.

"Bella, it's just me. We have to get you out of here, all right? We're going to take you someplace safe. Esme and Rosalie will stay here to protect Charlie." Edward lifted me with ease into his arms holding my close against his chest. Before my vision unclouded, he was tucking me into the backseat of a car covering me with a blanket. "Emmett and I are going to track him down. Alice and Jasper are going to run you south. Somewhere where you'll be safe. I'll come get you as soon as everything is over. I promise I'll make this right again." His fingertips brushed over my cheek trying to keep me calm. He pressed my phone into my hand. "I love you."

"I love you," I managed to squeak out before his lips were on mine kissing me with more intensity than ever before. He pulled back first, his eyes memorizing mine as the rest of his family readied themselves for their plan. Jasper and Alice slid into the front of the car and it roared to life.

"I'm going to make you safe again." He murmured before closing the door to the car. His hand pressed against the glass as the garage door crept open. "As fast as you can, Jasper," He added before the car lurched forward pressing me back into my seat. Edward was out of sight in no time letting panic seep into my veins. All of this was because of me.

"You should rest. We're driving straight through." Alice glanced back from the front seat making sure I was all right. Her hand gently brought the blanket up over me.

"Where are we going?" I glanced back and forth between her and Jasper.

"Phoenix." Jasper answered as he eased the car at an even faster speed. As we raced the abandoned highways, I dozed off an on. The hum of the car was enough to keep most of my worries at bay. And when I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes, the overwhelming warm feeling would creep back over my body keeping me completely sedated.

"Why are we going to Phoenix if he can find me no matter where I am?" I finally asked sitting upright and leaning forward between the two front seats.

"The sunlight," Alice replied ready to leave her answer at that.

"But… What happens? It's not like in the movies where you spontaneously combust or anything. Right?" I was greeted to the sound of Jaspers laughter as he hunched over the steering wheel. At least I could lighten the tense feeling everyone was suffering from. I realized how childish my statement was.

"Lets just say, people would know we were different." Jasper positioned himself back upright in his seat.

By the time we had arrived in the city, dawn was nearly peaking over the skyline as we checked into the nearest hotel. My body was aching for a shower and proper bed. Just as we were entering our room, my cell phone buzzed obnoxiously.

"Edward! Where are you?" My voice broke as I clutched the cell phone tightly in my hand.

"We're fine. Charlie's safe. But Bella there is something I need you to do," His tone was lower than anything I had heard previously.

"What? I'll do anything. I feel so stupid just sitting around while everyone else is off doing something. I just…if anything happens I won't be able to forgive myself." I pulled myself onto the nearest bed with his jacket laid over my lap.

"Don't worry about that. All you have to do is stay put. Jasper and Alice will protect you. As long as James doesn't have a picture of you to see, his power can't work. We need to make sure he can't find you. You need to call your father. Tell him whatever it takes. We took your truck so it would look more believable." I hadn't even begun to think about what Charlie would think. He would most likely send out an entire squad to Edward's house in search of me. I wouldn't put it passed him.

"O-ok. I'll call him. Please be safe. I love you." I gently let my fingers slide over the slick material of his coat letting it calm me just the slightest bit.

"Don't go anywhere without Alice and Jasper. I love you." Before I could utter another word, he had hung up. I slowly searched through my contacts before locating Charlie's number at the station and took some steady breaths to cease my nerves.

"Dad? Don't freak out ok?"

"What the _hell_ do think you're doing young lady?" He said ignoring my attempt to stifle his anger. "Your car was gone before I left. If I didn't know any better I'd say you went over to see that boy last night!"

"No, dad. Listen to me. I'm on my way to Phoenix. I can't take it in Forks anymore." I cringed fearful of his reaction.

"You're turning around right now. And when you get back we're going to have a very long talk about sneaking out." He wasn't going to quit. Not ever. It was then I knew I had to pull out heavier ammunition.

"Ok, so just because I've been living with you for three months automatically makes you my father? I don't think so. I don't need this right now. I needed it when I was a child. Now that moment's passed hasn't it? Mom was right. This was a bad idea. Bye, Charlie." The words burned as they floated out of my mouth and landed at their target through the phone line. I pressed end and let the tears flow from my eyes. It was the only way I could keep him safe. I just hoped he would forgive me when all of this was finally over. My life's complications seemed to have increased tenfold the moment Edward Cullen stepped into my life. Although I wouldn't change it for anything, I felt incredibly guilty for bringing my drama into Charlie's house and stringing him along for the ride. Before I had much time to think about it, Alice gasped from the living room. Her body stood rigid as her eyes glazed over unable to see anything around her.

"Is she ok?" Panic rose in my voice as Jasper flew to her side.

"She's having a vision. Quick, grab me a pen and paper," He barked holding his hand over Alice's securely. "What do you see?" His tone was much more soothing. I quickly retrieved a pen and paper and laid it on the coffee table in front of her.

"It's hazy. I can't get a clear picture." She spoke defeated. The uncertainty of her visions was beginning to take its toll on her.

"Draw what you can." Jasper's hands tucked the pen between her fingers and watched her vision unfold on paper. Her pen danced over the page sketching as much as she could.

"A ballet studio?" I questioned glancing over her finished image. "It looks like the one I used to take lessons at. I was awful," I remarked unable to understand why Alice would suddenly see such a vision from my childhood.

"In Forks? Or here in Phoenix?" Jasper's face creased.

"Here…" I admitted. Not another word was spoken as Jasper quickly called Edward to tell him the latest news. I felt useless sitting around guarded in a hotel room. Soon they were headed down to the lobby to check out and flee in a different direction upon Edward's demand. The sun was setting quickly, and they decided we had to get on the road tonight. There was no time to waste. We'd have to keep running until he and Emmett were successful at tracking him. It seemed so pointless for them to be so protective of me with no real need. Edward had spent the greater part of our time together picking up the pieces to my mistakes. I had been so much more independent before I moved to Forks. It was as if every ounce of my strength had seeped out of my pores the moment I stepped foot on Washington soil. I had changed into someone much weaker. I did not want the rest of our lives to be this way, a constant game of cat and mouse. I refused to play the damsel in distress when I was more than capable of withstanding anything. Reality snapped me out of my thoughts with the ringing of my phone. Confusion struck me when it was from a number I had never seen before. I made my way into the bedroom to gather the few belongings I had before joining Alice and Jasper downstairs.

_Forgot the key, get the door._

I realized I had neither of their numbers programmed into my phone and quickly made my way to let them back inside. I was not greeted by the gentle honey colored eyes I had grown accustomed to. Instead I was met by his piercing red ones. Panic. My body stood frozen in time. Even the slightest of movements proved impossible as my body began to quake with fear.

"Oh, you're just too easy, Bella," His sinister voice cooed. Before I had time to scream, he crushed me painfully against him and lurched out the window. His movements were too fast in the dim lighting outside. No one would notice a thing. With each rapid step he took my brittle ribs snapped one by one. He clutched me tightly making repairing them a far away thought. My body was not used to such continuous pain as I snapped easily underneath his enormous strength. Pain coursed through my body from my breaking collarbones to the death grip he had on my hipbones crushing them as well. It was in that moment I realized what amount of self-control Edward possessed around me. The things he could do to me if he weren't as gentle as he was. It took me a while to realize we had stopped moving. Once we were inside, he dropped my body to the solid ground. Gasping at the magnitude of my injuries, my body finally was able to fuse back to normal. Even after my bones had sifted back into place, I couldn't move. The high ceilings and archways above me were the only clue I needed to know where we were.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He smiled wickedly looking around the abandoned studio.

"How'd you find me?" I managed to strangle out.

"Looks like in his rush, even little Eddie forgot one small detail." His fingers grasped a worn photograph. He let it drop onto my heaving chest giving me a chance to look at what finally lead him to me. The picture was one I had kept in my desk stowed away from view. I was young and smiling at the camera wearing my favorite pink leotard. In the background an archway had peaked above me. It was hard to believe this picture had been taken ten years ago. "I found this in his room. It'll crush his little heart when he realizes it was his mistake that brought me to you."

"I'll forgive him. You can't kill me." I tried desperately to push myself up into a sitting position.

"But I can stop you from aging. Something he wasn't even strong enough to do for you. That way I have something nice to look at while I wait for you to pump more blood." With one push of his foot against my shin, the bone split instantly sending me screaming. With intrigue he watched as it was restored to its original form. "Lets begin shall we?"

***CLIFFHANGER!!!! MORE UP SOON! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PS, Didn't edit as well, Sorry!****


	17. Nineteen Stars

Chapter Seventeen: Nineteen Stars

Don't tell me you're done for

Don't need to hear you're done for

But you can tell me what you are running from

I need you more than you need you

I can see you're really really running

Can I ask you where you gonna run to

And you think your really really funny

Well I don't think your funny as you do

We all feel like we're breaking sometime

But I won't give you up tonight

Stay awake, stay awake

Survive

I've got nineteen stars that I

Give your name tonight

And I wanna scream, wanna scream your name.

Star light, star bright can save

You're my wish tonight

Don't tell me it doesn't matter

I'll tell you what matters

Bare feet in the summer

Open windows at night

You think that no one needs you

You don't have nothing to see through

Well I needed you.

Don't I count?

Lets fight.

Show me anger

Fierce fists clutching onto air.

Show me anthing.

Just show me you care.

Stay awake, stay awake

Survive

I've got nineteen stars that I

Give your name tonight

I wanna scream, wanna scream your name

Star light, Star bright can save

You're my wish tonight

No one can catch me

The way that you catch me

The way that you keep me when I'm out of sight

What if I need you

What if I can't see you

I'm running out of life

No one can catch me

The way that you catch me

The way that you keep me when I'm out of time

What if I need you

What if I can't see you

I'm running out of life

Please

Stay awake, stay awake

Survive

I've got nineteen stars that I

Give your name tonight

And I wanna scream, wanna scream your name

Star light, star bright can save

You're my wish

You're my wish my wish

You're my wish tonight

The pressure of his teeth pierced my jugular sending the venom searing back into my body. My screams bounced of the ceiling before reverberating back into my ears doubling my fear. The venom burned fiercer than anything I remembered from before. Slowly it began making its course throughout my seething body. His hands clutched my forearms from beating against his back in an attempt to stop him. Quickly his hands crushed indents into my arm and did not realize their grip for an instant. No matter what attempt I made, I was faulted by his faster movements. The thick smell of blood hit my nose making my head spin dizzily. The more blood he drained from my veins, the cloudier my vision became and fighting became an afterthought. I prayed for death. Anything to stop the fire. My consciousness was fading quickly. Far away I could hear the shattering of glass, a long growl raced through the air distantly. The pins and needles on my neck were gone only leaving the blazing to surge in my neck. I could feel the blood descending over me like a thick curtain. I could no longer decipher what was real and what images splayed out before me were tricks of my mind. That is when I saw him, agony etched into every bit of his face. His lips moved in slow motion saying my name, but not a sound reached my ears, the pain was too great. His hands roamed over my face trying to sooth my overheated form. I knew not what noises my throat was making, but they did nothing to help his pain. His eyes then noticed the photograph clutched in my hand tightly. If I did not know any better, I would say he was weeping over me, but no tears ever fell from his beautiful eyes. He had mentioned it to me in one of his nights over. Physically he may have been incapable of producing tears, but it did not mean he didn't cry. Vaguely I made out his lips repeating, 'I'm sorry'. Just as my vision began to fade, he bent his head down over my neck.

When I stirred, I did not recognize my surroundings. The florescent lighting made my head throb until I could get used to its intensity. My eyes flickered over the tiny room with its sterile contents. A chair was pulled up beside the bed where he crouched over resting his torso against the mattress careful not to disturb me. I flexed my fingers first before brushing my hand over his copper hair.

"Hey, I thought you didn't sleep." My voice was hoarse as I spoke softly. I saw a hint of a smile tug on the corner of his lips before he turned and opened his eyes. I let the back of my hand brush over his cheek. It had seemed like ages since I felt his cool skin and I reveled at the touch. His hand met mine bringing my palm to his lips. Gently he pressed a kiss into my sensitive skin sending a tiny shiver up my arm.

"It was the only way they'd let me stay. How are you feeling?" He sat up moving closer towards my face.

"Better. What happened? Where's James?" Before my questions could continue his finger was over my lips silencing me and halting my worry.

"We took care of it," was all he would say on the matter. He would not allow me to relive the painful memories too soon.

"You saved me." Pain twinged at the corner of his lips and eyes at my words.

"He found you _because_ of me, Bella. Things are becoming too dangerous. I'm going back to Alaska. I can't keep putting you through hell for my own gratification. It's too selfish of me," his normally strong voice broke. He moved towards the door, but my hand locked around his wrist before he could slip away.

"Don't even start with that. I'm fine now. You said it yourself, he's gone." He refused to turn around to look at me as I spoke. His shoulders hunched inward as if he was completely defeated.

"You _begged_ me to kill you," The words slipped from his lips. "The amount of blood he had managed to…it wasn't even half, Bella. You were already in so much pain. I can't pretend like it didn't happen. That's what you want me to do to you. To hurt you." His hands ran anxiously through his hair.

"I trust you with my life. You can't leave me." This time my voice again failed to maintain strength as I spoke. After minutes of silence, he sat against the edge of the bed.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you." Slowly his body shifted to lift me into his arms. I had missed his embrace more than anything. And as he slowly began to rock me in his arms, I couldn't keep my tears in any longer. He did not try to stop me. Both of us knew after the massive amount of pent up stress, release was needed. He held me as long as it took to calm. My mind wondered to the events that had led up to now trying to analyze them. When I remembered my comment to Jasper about spontaneous combustion, I couldn't keep my laughter inside. Edward must have thought I had gone completely mad transitioning from sobs of sorrow to laughter in less than a minute. Before he had the chance to ask, I choked out the reason to my unexpected hysterics.

"I thought you blew up in sunlight!" I was wiping the tears from my eyes. I, of course, was met by an eye roll and massive sigh.

"You've got to stop doing your research on the internet. _Please._" He begged before being taken by a wave of laughter himself. Anyone else would have thought we were completely mental. It was a good thing neither of us cared about any one else.


	18. Afterglow

Chapter Eighteen: Afterglow

Slowly things seemed to be taking a step back towards normal. We returned to Forks the next day. Charlie and I ignored whatever words had been exchanged putting it off on a teenage breakdown. I swore to myself I would never do that to him again. If anything ever happened again, I would tell him the truth. No matter what. There wasn't much time to relax before we were thrown into finals at school. Edward had the material memorized and made a big deal of leaving me alone at night to study. It was he that couldn't make it more than two nights. When I'd wake in the middle of the night, he'd be there like always studying me in my sleep. The week seemed never ending as I filled out bubble sheet after bubble sheet. I was so thankful when Saturday finally came and we could actually spend the day together.

After sleeping through most of the day, I was disturbed by the incessant ringing of my cell phone.

"Hmm?" My voice mumbled out half awake. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet.

"How about that real date that I've been promising you?" The tone of his smooth voice sent me shooting up in my bed.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I used the back of my hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes. The sun poured in lighting my floor brightly.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't really know how to dress if you don't give me a bit of a hint, Edward. I'm not a healer, not a mind reader. Would you throw me a tiny hint?" As romantic and charming as he was, his surprises always left me slightly terrified at what he was capable of.

"Oh I think you'll know just what to wear. I'll pick you up at seven." Before I could open my mouth to protest, his line had already gone dead. Sighing gravely I dropped my phone back on my bed. I then shuffled blindly toward the bathroom to shower and hopefully wake up before getting ready for our surprise evening with each other. As I dried my hair, possible options for tonight passed through my mind. Edward did not seem like the dinner and a movie type. It was just too generic for someone as thoughtful as he was. After our last visit to the city, that seemed to be out of the question as well. He hadn't even let me driven myself to school once since we had been back. Wrapped in my towel I opened my closet to find a possible outfit that could outlast whatever activity he had planned. The sight of bright red silk met my eyes. It was the exact same dress down to every stitch. There was no possible way that he could have managed to find the dress from Port Angeles. And then _buy_ it for me. It was too much. On the floor beneath it lay a pair of dangerously high black heels. With huge eyes I picked them up only to see a familiar worn parchment tucked into one of them.

Just kidding! I had you there for a minute, didn't I?

I couldn't help but smile at his words. Tucked safely behind where the heels lay were my worn black converse high tops. Even more confused than before, I slid the dress on smoothly and jammed my feet into my sneakers.

"Bella!" Charlie bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Edward's here!" My damp hair had already started to curl gently. Quickly I brushed on some clear gloss and a touch of eyeliner praying I looked decent enough. Hesitantly I descended downstairs my eyes watching the gentle sweep of the fabric as I walked. The first thing my eyes saw were his sleek black dress shoes. As my eyes made their way up his form, I was taken aback by his tuxedo. I had never seen anything so perfect. His hand carefully held onto a plastic container. His smile was wide as I finally graced the last step.

"I see you found something to wear?" Watching his eyes wash over me sent a surge of blood to my cheeks.

"How did you-" My head shook slightly completely shocked at his ability to track down one dress out of thousands. Swiftly his hand fished out a small photograph from his pocket.

"Angela gave it to me. She said that you'd probably burn it, so she might as well give it to someone who'll cherish it." My mind quickly flickered back to the dress shop when I had tried it on and was met by Angela's camera flash.

"You didn't have to buy it. It's _so _expensive."

"Consider it a gift." His fingers expertly opened the plastic container revealing a corsage made from white calla lilies. A small gasp escaped my glossed lips as he slid it onto my wrist. "There. I think we're ready now." Before we could make it to the car, Charlie stopped us on the porch to take a picture. Slowly my mind began to place the pieces together as to where our first date would be.

"We're seriously going to prom?" I finally worked up enough courage to ask when we had pulled out of the driveway. His face broke into a slow, beaming smile.

"You did promise me. We don't have to stay long. I have something else planned too. But like I said, I don't want you to miss any milestones. You've given me an excuse to go for the first time," He said while his hand slipped from the steering wheel to rest atop of mine.

"You're going to kill me," I sighed as we pulled into the packed parking lot of school.

"No, my dear, as you so pointed out, I can't." Although I had been repeating it to him for the entire course of our relationship, it had been the first time he had let the words pass his lips. It seemed he had started to finally believe me. As he walked around the car, my heart pounded with nervousness and excitement. Never in a million years had I dreamed of dancing with the love of my life at prom. His hand graciously helped me out of the car. Slowly we made our way into the dimly lit gym that vibrated with the sound of music. One thing I truly loved about Edward was that he was just as terrified of fast songs as I was. We wondered around the outer edge of the dance floor talking to classmates. Prom was just what we needed after a hellacious week of cramming for tests. Summer was fast approaching within the next week. I had originally planned to spend the summer back with my mother, but I couldn't stomach being away from Edward for any length of time.

"Shall we?" His suave voice broke me out of my daydreams. He led me towards the middle of the dance floor. The speakers began projecting the guitar riff that both of us were so familiar with.

"How'd you get them to play this song? I doubt anyone DJ has The Hollies randomly on their play list," I questioned raising my eyebrow knowing he had been up to something.

"You'd be surprised what they'll do for tips." His hand pulled me closer towards him resting against the small of my back. We fell into a soft rhythm as my head rested against his chest. He expertly swayed us back and forth to the music. I could feel the people around us step away slightly in order to better watch us dance. Ordinarily I would be terrified at the added attention, but he was worth it. "Are you ready for the second part of this evening?" He whispered pressing his lips close to my ear. He placed a tiny kiss just below my jaw line cooling my body instantly. I nodded in response and let him lead us through the parted crowd.

The air outside had cooled down quite a bit in the couple hours we had been inside the heated gym. After ten minutes of driving through winding roads, I became less knowledgeable about my surroundings.

"Where are we going?" I asked as my eyes noticed the thickening of the trees around the road.

"It's a surprise," He cooed slowly easing the car to a stop in a clearing. "Don't be angry with me, but there _might_ be some running involved. Just know that it will be worth it," He spoke rapidly scooping me out of my seat and closing the door with his foot. Before I could open my mouth to protest, he had begun speeding through the brush holding me against him. I closed my eyes for the entirety of his stunt knowing the repercussions of looking at our blurry path. He came to a halt in a bigger clearing completely surrounded in tufts of wildflowers. I now knew where he had managed to make such a spectacular bouquet the night he met Charlie. A blanket had already been spread out near the middle of the ground.

"Edward, this is…unreal," I whispered breathlessly. His hand laced with mine bringing me over toward our spot.

"I'm glad you like it. There's a reason I brought you here tonight," His voice trailed off slightly lined with nervousness. He bit down on his lips searching for the right words to speak. He took my right hand into his and caressed it so softly. Reaching into his breast pocket, he retrieved a small gold ring with one diamond set perfectly in the center. My breath was knocked from my lungs as I watched him roll it between his fingers. "This was my real mother's ring. It's the only thing I have left from my previous life. I want you to have it as my promise to you. That in time I will do as you wish so we can be together. That I will marry you, Isabella Marie Swan. And that I will love you for the rest of my unending life." Gracefully he slid it onto my finger. My hand shook uncontrollably causing the diamond to sparkle in the moonlight. Taking my hand in his, he ceased my quivering.

"I love you too, Edward." Tears threatened the corners of my eyes. Without speaking, his hand cupped my cheek bringing me in closer as our lips met passionately. It felt so right as his fingertips brushed over the skin of my collarbone before brushing down my arm. Gently he laid me back onto the awaiting blanket hovering over me slightly. Daringly I let my tongue flick ever so gently against his bottom lip my eyes fluttering closed. Instead of stopping like I thought he would, he responded by parting his lips slightly meshing my tongue with his. My small fingers managed to slide his jacket off his arms dropping it to the ground. My flesh was taken by goose bumps when I felt his nails slowly drag down the length of my side causing my back to arch off the ground toward him. When I opened my eyes, they were met by his staring longingly back at me. It was as if in that moment, his defenses melted away. With my unwavering trust in him, he had begun to trust himself as well. He had given me a life I had only dreamed of, and in return I wanted to give him everything he could want. Both of us would surrender to our enduring love as the moon shone brightly down upon us from the starry sky. As I drew in a shaky breath, his lips pressed down once more against my neck.

"I love you, my Bella," He murmured his hands sliding lower as my eyes fluttered upwards into the midnight blue sky. Neither of us needed to say anything aloud, words were not necessary. Our undying love spoke loud enough for both of us. The rest of my life with Edward Cullen would begin tonight under the vibrant stars.

****Well? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have begun a sequel....It's called 'Numb'. If you liked this one please continue reading!! I'm very serious about completing the next one too. More elements from Heroes have been added...****

Peace,

Jenfur Lee


End file.
